Oh, My God!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke pergi observasi ke Konoha dan sekarang hanya ada kita, Naruto. SasuNaru, shonen-ai, gaje, YAOI! Chapt 7 UPDET
1. Netral!

~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 1

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**

NGIING...

Pesawat Kazekage yang aku tumpangi ini hampir mendarat di Suna Airport. Dengan sedikit guncangan pesawat ini melakukan _landing_ pada lapangan bandara yang sangat besar. Tak berapa lama para penumpang telah bersiap untuk turun dari pesawat ini. Begitu juga aku, seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini, di negara Suna. Universitas Internasional di Suna atau disebut juga dengan Suna International University menjadi tempat kuliahku, tepatnya itu adalah Universitas dambaanku sejak dulu. Umurku baru saja memasuki usia 19 tahun. Memang hampir memasuki usia kepala dua tapi aku masih tetap muda kan.

"Terima kasih telah memilih Kazekage Plane dalam perjalanan anda, tuan." seru seorang pramugari dari pintu keluar pesawat ini dengan ramahnya.

"Suna... I'm coming, beibeh!" teriakku dari tangga pintu keluar hingga membuat yang lainnya menatap ke arahku. "Thanks ya layanan pesawatnya." ucapku pada para pramugari pesawat itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum.

Dengan bersemangat aku pun merapikan jaket yang kukenakan lalu menuruni tangga pesawat yang lumayan panjang ini. Setelah memasuki ruang dalam Suna Airport mataku mencari dengan jeli sosok seseorang berambut merah tua. Dan benar dugaanku hanya dia yang berambut seperti itu tapi kelihatannya berbeda. Dengan mendorong trolly yang mengangkut barang-barangku aku mendekati sosok pemuda itu.

"Naruto!!" panggil seseorang tersebut ketika melihatku. Sosok itu pun mendekat ke arahku dengan seorang laki-laki disampingnya.

"Kau Gaara?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ya, aku Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Kau lupa padaku apa?"

"AH! Gaara... Lama tak bertemu! Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu." Aku pun memeluk pemuda bernama Gaara itu untuk melepas rinduku. Gaara membalasnya dengan erat sambil memukul-mukul punggungku.

"Ekh... Ehem..." pemuda di samping Gaara berdehem dengan segera aku pun melepas pelukan rindu ini dari tubuh Gaara.

"Oh, ya! Dia Hyuuga Neji, teman kostku."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto." seruku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hyuuga Neji," ucapnya datar sambil membalas uluran tanganku. Dia meremasnya.

"Aw! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Neji-san." Aku berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya itu. Menyulitkan!

"..."

"Maafkan dia ya, Naruto. Oh, ya bagaimana perjalananmu, Naruto?"

"Tak apa, lancar dan nyaman kok."

"Baguslah! Ayo kita angkat barang-barang ini. Wow! Banyak sekali sih?" keluh Gaara yang melihat barang-barang bawaanku yang begitu banyak layaknya orang yang terusir.

"Hehehe... Maaf merepotkan!"

"Tak masalah."

BRAKK...

Setelah pintu bagasi tertutup dan semua barangku telah terangkut ke dalamnya. Dengan cepat mobil ini pun melesat menyusuri jalan raya yang lumayan lebar ukurannya, dengan Neji sebagai sopirnya.

"Suna hampir sama ya dengan Konoha tapi sepertinya di sini tak terlalu ramai." seruku membuka pembicaraan dalam mobil ini.

"Ya, inilah Suna. Di siang hari kau pasti terasa sangat panas tapi di malam hari Suna sangatlah dingin. Mungkin dinginnya melebihi Konoha. Suna sangat indah kok." jelas Gaara.

"Oh, begitu ya! Kuharap aku bisa betah untuk tinggal disini."

"Itu pasti!" Gaara meyakinkan.

"Hahaha..." Neji hanya melirikku sinis dari balik kaca dalam mobil. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?

Kini mataku tertuju pada suasana di luar jendela. Tak terlalu ramai dan juga sepi. Mungkin di sini stabil laju penduduknya. Negara yang bagus.

"Setelah taman kota itu kita akan sampai, Naruto." sahut Gaara.

"Wah! Dekat dengan taman kota ya?"

"Pasar dan lainnya juga sangat dekat. Jadi tak repot!"

"Yeah~ Aku beruntung!"

Mobil Jazz merah ini pun berhenti di sebuah rumah kuno Jepang. Mungkin seperti sebuah Dojo. Terlihat klasik dan asli dengan sebuah pohon Sakura di depannya. Bangunannya terbuat dari kayu masih terlihat kokoh dan kuat. Aku tak tahu pasti itu terbuat oleh kayu apa. Yang jelas bangunan itu lumayan besar dan lebar untuk di jadikan tempat kost.

"Sampai, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Emm... Lumayan!"

"Lumayan? Kau belum melihat halaman belakang dari rumah ini ya?"

"Memangnya di sana ada apa?"

"Tak ada, hanya tanaman hias saja."

"Oh..."

"Ayo masuk!" Gaara berjalan di depanku sekarang aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusulnya tapi lenganku tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Eh! Ada apa?" tanyaku heran pada Neji yang menahan lenganku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara milikku!!" ujarnya dengan nada yang serius.

'Apa itu sebuah peringatan bagiku? Tapi kenapa aku tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Gaara? Memang dia siapanya sih? ' pikirku.

Setelah si Neji itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dariku aku pun berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

GREKK...

Pintu kayu itu kubuka. Masih sangat tradisional, pintu geser.

"Permisi!" ujarku sambil memasuki pintu itu. Tak ada jawaban yang datang dari dalam.

"Langsung masuk saja!" saran Neji yang datang dari belakangku. Itu sedikit membuatku kaget!

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku dan memasuki ruangan rumah itu. Sangat sepi dan sunyi. Perabotan di dalamnya sangat tertata rapi dan enak untuk dipandang.

"Naruto!!"

"Gaara?"

"Kau kemana saja? Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu!"

"Mana pemilik kostnya? Masa' langsung begitu saja. Apa tak apa?"

"Tenang! Iruka dan Kakashi sedang ada di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi juga keluar. Aku sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu pada mereka."

"Hm, ok."

Aku pun mengikuti langkah Gaara dan melewati beberapa pintu dalam rumah ini mungkin itu kamar-kamar kost juga. Semakin dekat dan dekat ke arah pojok dari ruangan ini. Terlihat sebuah pintu di depanku dan Gaara.

GREKK...

"Ayo masuk! Ini kamar kostmu Naruto. Semoga kau senang."

"Wah, luas!" ucapku kagum.

"Punyaku juga sama besarnya dengan ini kok."

Perabotan di dalam kamar ini lumayan lengkap paling tidak untuk keperluan sehari-hariku di sini. Dari TV, kasur lipat, meja belajar, kamar mandi hingga rak buku telah tersedia di sini. Warna coklat yang menghiasi dinding kamar ini terlihat sangat kuno, itu menurut pendapatku.

"Gaara, bolehkah aku mengecat ulang tembok kamar ini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kamarku juga kudesain ulang."

"Yep,"

"Gaara! Iruka dan Kakashi sudah ada di ruang tengah. Bawa bocah pirang itu!" seru Neji dari balik pintu geser kamarku.

"Iya, aku dan Naruto segera ke sana."

"A-apa tadi dia bilang 'bocah pirang'? Maksudnya aku ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Sepertinya dia sangat membenciku ya, Gaara?" ucapku lemas.

"Hahaha... Dia memang begitu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya."

"Hm, kuharap begitu!"

Setelah aku dan Gaara keluar dari kamar kostku tampaklah dua orang pria yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan memandang kedatanganku dan Gaara. Salah satu pria itu berambut silver dengan satu matanya yang tertutup oleh masker dan pria yang satunya lagi terlihat ramah dengan rambut coklatnya yang terkuncir ke atas, ada luka gores pada bagian hidungnya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Kubalas juga senyuman yang datang darinya.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya Naruto." serunya ramah, sangat ramah padaku.

"Iya, saya Namikaze Naruto."

"Perkenalkan orang yang berada di sampingku ini Kakashi Hatake, kau bisa memanggilnya Kakashi saja."

"Yo!" sapa pria berambut silver itu tak kalah ramahnya dengan paman Iruka.

"Kuharap kau betah tinggal di kost-kostan tua ini."

"Iya, terima kasih."

GREKK...

Sebuah pintu kamar yang tadi aku lewati terbuka, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx keluar dari pintu tersebut. Matanya pun langsung tertuju pada kami yang berada di ruang tengah ini terutama aku.

"Wah, manisnya!" seru pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. "Hai!" sapanya dengan sebuah senyuman di pagi hari ini.

"Hai juga," balasku.

"Aku Sai, kau?"

"Naruto, panggil saja begitu,"

"Oh... Kau manis sekali sih, kau tahu aku ingin menggigitmu!" ujarnya sambil menyenggol tanganku.

"Hah?"

"Tidak aku bercanda kok, Narunaru." serunya sambil mencubit pipiku. Itu terasa sakit. Aku hanya mengaduh pelan.

"Hentikan, Sai!" seseorang berbicara dengan dingin dari arah pintu masuk rumah ini. Mataku terbelalak melihat pemuda tersebut, dia memiliki kesamaan dengan Sai cuma model rambutnya saja yang berbeda seperti pantat ayam. Wow!

"Hei, Sasuke! Sudah pulang? Kau tak suka ya aku berbuat seperti itu pada dia?" tanya Sai sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Hn, aku tak suka melihatnya," jawab orang yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan memandangku dingin. Aku hanya menelan air ludah saja.

SET...

Sai memelukku dari belakang dan berkata.

"Kau tahu Sasuke dia akan menjadi Uke-ku loh!" seru Sai dengan nada yang membanggakan. Apa maksudnya sih? Aku tak mengerti.

"Begitukah? Tak semudah itu, Sai."

"U-uke apanya sih?" Keningku berkerut tanda tak mengerti dengan pernyataan itu.

"Diamlah, Dobedobe!"

"Hah! Apa katamu 'Dobedobe'. Nama yang sangat buruk, Teme!!"

"Lihat saja nanti, Dobedobe!" Setelah mengatakan itu Teme langsung memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!!" ucapku jengkel. "Apa? Kenapa kalian semua tersenyum?" tanyaku melihat semuanya.

"Tidak, tak ada kok. Ya sudah aku mau pergi mandi dulu. Jaa Naruto... Ayo Neji!" Gaara pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Loh kenapa Neji diajak juga saat Gaara mandi?"

"Hahaha..."

"Kenapa tertawa Sai?"

"Diamlah calon Uke-ku, kau nanti juga mengerti kok." ucap Sai sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari leherku.

"Uke apa maksudmu?" Sai tak menjawab pertanyaanku dia hanya memberikan sebuah isyarat dengan menunjuk bawah lantai kayu dengan jarinya.

"Bawah?"

"Ya, bawah."

"Aku tak mengerti!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, cukup! Naruto cepat segera mandi dan bersihkan dirimu!" Iruka berbicara menengahi aku dan Sai.

"Baik, aku mandi dulu." Aku pun beranjak dari dudukku dan melangkah menjauhi Sai.

"Naruto?" panggil Sai yang membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Mau kutemani untuk mandi?" tawarnya.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih." Dengan langkah yang kupercepat aku segera menuju ke kamarku.

"Ne-Neji! Ah..." Suara dari kamar Gaara. Sedang apa dia? Kenapa ada desahan dari kamarnya? Sial! Itu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Ada apa dengan rumah dan kost-kostan ini sih? Perasaanku mulai tak enak, sungguh tak enak.

**END Naruto's POV**

**BER-SAM-BUNG**

* * *

**Maaph jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki ini, hado~**

**Idenya dateng waktu bangun tidur. Haha... Dan mungkin ini akan jadi rated M kaLau diubah. Aduh... Nggak tau deh, tsuki...  
**

**skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew...^^**


	2. What's Uke?

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto yang paling baek –author sotoy-

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: NejixGaa, SasuxNaru, NaruxSai, KakaxIru, MadaxIta…

Rated: M lho…

Warning: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Dan masih pemanasan! BoyxBoy… **Don't like don't read this!!**

**

* * *

**~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 2

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

_

* * *

_"Sai, berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak pada si Dobedobe!"

"Apa kau bilang? Do- apa?"

"Lupakan! Jangan ganggu si pirang itu lagi!" ancam pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Sai.

"Oh... Naruto yang kau maksud itu. Itu terserah aku! Minggir kau menutupi TV-nya, Sasuke!" kata Sai sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauhi TV yang sedang ditonton oleh Sai.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengambil calon uke-ku itu!"

"Hm, aku tahu. Mau ke mana kau?" seru Sai yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Balik ke kamarku!"

*O*

"Uwah! Segarnya setelah mandi!" ujar Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan mengenakan sebuah handuk berwarna kuning pada pinggangnya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat basah dan menutupi keningnya. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah kipas angin yang sedang menyala dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Wangi jeruk tersebar ke seluruh sudut-sudut di kamar kost Naruto. Pandangan matanya kini melihat barang-barang yang tergeletak berantakan dan tak beraturan di kamar barunya.

"Berantakan! Hah..." keluh pemuda pirang ini di akhiri helaan nafas yang panjang. "Sebaiknya aku segera memakai baju." Naruto pun mendekat ke arah koper miliknya yang berisi pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Dia berjongkok sambil mencari-cari baju yang ingin dikenakannya masih dengan handuk yang menempel pada pinggangnya.

"Pakai yang mana ya? Hm..." Dia terus mencari-cari baju yang ingin dipakainya dalam koper tersebut. "Nah!" ujarnya senang ketika menemukan sebuah kaos, celana boxer dan celana panjang dari dalam kopernya. Naruto mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan sedikit motif berwarna oranye pada kaosnya. "Tinggal kupakai!"

"Dobe?" panggil seseorang dari depan pintu kamar Naruto. Yang jelas itu membuat telinga Naruto sangat peka terhadap panggilan itu. Naruto dengan terburu-buru berusaha mengenakan celana boxer kesayangannya.

"Jangan masuk dulu, Teme! Ukh, susah! Jangan masuk!!" Naruto dengan susah payah membetulkan posisi celana boxernya yang terbalik.

"Aku masuk, Dobe!"

"JANGAN!!"

GREKK...

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang berada di depan matanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bernafsu dan bergairah.

"GYAA!! Kubilang jangan masuk dulu, baka-Teme!!" Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya dari hadapan Sasuke dan membenarkan posisi celana boxernya dengan sempurna. Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam dan harga dirinya serasa jatuh karena 'benda' miliknya telah terlihat oleh orang yang sangat dibencinya dan baru saja dikenalnya.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!' batin Naruto penuh penyesalan dan rasa malu yang amat sangat dalam.

'Bagus, bagus, bagus. Ayo, Dobe! I like that!' batin Sasuke ketagihan.

"K-kau mau apa, hah? Tak sopan!" Naruto menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas dari wajah caramelnya.

"Hm, punyamu terlihat sangat menggoda, Dobe!" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang agresif.

"A-apa maksudmu? Keluar dari kamarku, Teme!! Kau membuatku malu, sangat malu!!"

"Tak apa, aku takkan memberitahukan siapa pun tentang ini. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi!"

BLAKK...

"Jangan bercanda!! Brengsek!" Naruto melempar handuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Akh, dasar Dobedobe! Kau ditunggu yang lainnya di ruang tengah." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dikuasai oleh amarah dan pastinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

'Teme brengsek! Dasar brengsek!' batin Naruto memaki-maki Sasuke. "Ditaruh mana mukaku saat bertemu dengannya lagi? Hah... Lupakan, Naruto! Lupakan dan anggap saja ini tak terjadi, tak terjadi!" seru Naruto menegaskan.

Setelah Naruto bisa mengontrol emosinya dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan sikap seperti biasanya.

"Hei, lama sekali sih kau, Naruto!" seru pemuda berambut cokelat panjang, Hyuuga Neji.

"Maaf, tadi aku-" Kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika melihat orang berambut pantat ayam yang ada di dekatnya itu melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada pemuda bermata biru ini. "Mana Gaara?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia di kamar,"

"Loh tak ikut mengantarku ke tempat kuliah?"

"Tidak, dia sedang tak enak badan. Sudah ayo cepat berangkat!"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Gaara dulu!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke kamar Gaara.

"Hei!" cegah Neji namun Naruto tetap melangkah mendekati kamar Gaara.

GREKK...

Pintu geser di kamar Gaara telah terbuka.

"Gaara?" Naruto mulai memasuki kamar milik Gaara, keadaan kamarnya terlihat berantakan terutama pada bagian tempat tidur. Mata biru langit Naruto terus menerawang ke seluruh ruangan dalam kamar itu. Tapi pemuda yang dicarinya tak menampakkan diri. Naruto semakin memasuki kamar itu terus mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Gaara..." panggilnya lagi kini dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar kost itu.

"He-hei, Naruto!" seru Gaara lemah di dekat kamar mandi. "Maaf aku tak menjawab panggilanmu. Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Kau sakit ya?" Naruto memapah tubuh Gaara yang lemas tak berdaya. Wajah putihnya terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kau tak berangkat ke tempat kuliahmu, hah?"

"Tidak, belum. Aku menunggumu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah terbiasa dengan ini! Kau berangkat saja, mungkin aku akan absent untuk hari ini."

"Maksudnya sudah terbiasa berarti kau sering sakit begini ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak apa-apa, kau berangkatlah! Pasti yang lain sudah menunggumu!" ucap Gaara sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula di sini ada Kakashi dan Iruka. Jadi tenanglah!"

"Yosh, aku berangkat ya! Kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku!"

"Hm," jawab pemuda bermata emerald itu dengan tersenyum. Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi kamar Gaara dan mendekati Neji yang berada di ruang tengah. "Kau pasti merasakannya Naruto!"

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Sai beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Naruto. "Hai, Narunaru! Semoga kau tak capek ya hari ini."

"Loh Sai juga ikut ya? Apa tak terlalu banyak orang yang mengantar kalau seperti ini?"

"Tenang saja! Ayo Neji!" Sai menggandeng tangan Naruto hingga mendekati mobil Jazz milik Neji diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sikap Sai membuat pemuda berpantat ayam ini panas.

"Cepat masuk!" suruh Neji datar pada Naruto.

"I-iya, aku masuk!"

"Tunggu dulu kalian!" seru seseorang berambut silver yang datang dengan berlari-lari kecil mendekati Neji.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Hyuuga itu bertanya dengan santainya.

"Maaf, apa masih ada tempat buatku dalam mobilmu? Aku ingin menumpang ke toko buku saja kok."

"Masih, silahkan saja! Naruto, kau duduk di belakang saja!"

"Hah?! Be-belakang?" Naruto tersentak kaget dan melihat bangku belakang mobil yang sudah terisi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan di dalamnya, Sasuke dan juga Sai. Mereka berdua pun melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh rencana.

GLEK...

Naruto menelan air ludahnya untuk kedua kalinya di negara Suna ini. Sungguh situasi yang menyenangkan bukan?

"Cepat!!" Neji berkata tegas.

"Iya, aku masuk."

"Kau di tengah saja ya, Narunaru!" ujar Sai mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

SET...

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku mobil belakang dengan Sai dan Sasuke yang mengapitnya.

BRAKK...

Setelah semua pintu mobil tertutup Neji pun menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya dan bersiap untuk mengemudikannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Bersiaplah karena di sini akan ada sedikit goncangan, kawan-kawan." ujar Neji yang sudah memegang kemudinya erat. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi wajah yang berbeda dari Neji sebelumnya.

"Mulailah!" seru Sasuke datar sambil menatap luar jendela dengan berpangku dagu.

"Baiklah!"

Kaki kanan Neji menekan pedal gas pada mobil itu dalam-dalam dengan kaki kirinya yang menahan rem mobil. Suara decitan mobil pun terdengar dan sekali lepas pada rem mobil, mobil Jazz itu pun melesat kencang menuju jalan raya yang lumayan ramai saat ini.

"HWAA!!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Berisik, Dobe! Diamlah!" seru orang di samping kirinya.

"Biar! Pelan sedikit Neji! Ini terlalu ngebut, aku tak mau mati seperti ini!" Tapi tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara.

"Tenanglah, Narunaru. Kau takut ya? Sini biar aku pegangi!" seru Sai yang sudah memegang lengan Naruto. Mata onyx milik Sasuke pun langsung melirik adegan itu dan menepis tangan Sai dari lengan Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kau Uchiha? Tak suka?" sindir Sai menatap Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Sai! Jangan macam-macam di dalam mobil ini! Neji, tambahkan kecepatanmu! Aku ingin cepat sampai."

"Oh, begitu ya!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi pemuda bermata lavender itu memasukkan koplingnya dan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini ya, Naruto!" ujar Kakashi dengan tenang di kursi depan.

"GILAA!!" rengek Naruto yang berpegangan pada kursi depan mobil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat pasi dan berkeringat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. "Aku bisa mati jika seperti ini setiap hari!" ucap Naruto pasrah sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada kursi depan mobil.

SET...

"Begini saja bagaimana, Dobe?" seru Sasuke yang menarik lengan Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto pun jatuh dalam dekapan hangat sang Uchiha.

"Te-teme?"

"Diam dan jangan berisik!" ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto yang wajahnya berubah memerah, lagi di depan pemuda tampan ini. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Naruto kelihatan menikmati posisi itu sekarang.

'Wangi! Tubuh teme wangi!' batin Naruto yang mencium wangi mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Mata birunya pun terpejam untuk lebih menikmati bau wangi yang datang dari pemuda Uchiha yang berada di sampingnya. Perlahan-lahan tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkaget merasakan dekapan yang diberikan Dobenya secara mendadak.

"Dobe?"

Tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dia masih terfokus pada wangi tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya melayang ke dunia lain. Getaran mobil yang tadinya terlihat sangat menakutkan baginya kini lenyap begitu saja. Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan kelakuan yang diberikan Dobenya dan memandang Sai dengan tatapan penuh kepuasan. Sai hanya membalasnya datar.

CIIT...

"Sampai," seru Neji datar dan puas dalam aksinya hari ini. Mobil milik Neji pun berhenti secara pakem dan mendadak sehingga membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Ah! Eh?" Naruto tersadar dari posisinya dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa! Kita sudah sampai ya?"

"Bisa lihat sendiri kan! Pakai matamu!" sindir Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan pose emonya.

"Huh! Dasar Temeteme!" Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar mobil. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sebuah bangunan gedung yang berada di depan matanya. Terlihat besar, elit, nyaman, dan modern. Banyak para mahasiswi yang melihat ke arah datangnya mobil Neji. Semuanya terlihat mabuk kepayang dan sangat tergila-gila pada para pemuda tampan yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ini tempat kuliahku kan? Banyak yang sudah berubah dari yang dulu!"

"Jangan banyak ngoceh cepat masuk, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke yang sekarang menduduki sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang besar.

"..." Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami tunggu di sini ya, Naruto!" seru Kakashi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku berwarna oranye cerah. Mungkin seperti buku mesum.

"Ayo biar kuantar kau, Narunaru!" ajak Sai.

"Ya, tolong ya, Sai." Sai dan Naruto pun berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut. Tangan Sai terangkat dan memberikan sebuah tanda pada Sasuke. Wajahnya pun menoleh ke arah belakang dan dia mengatakan 'Lihat aksiku, Sa-su-ke!' serunya dengan sebuah gerakan bibir tanpa suara. Sasuke hanya memandangnya biasa. "Tak mungkin dia bisa mengambil Dobedobe milikku!"

"Kenapa, Sai?"

"Tidak, ayo jalan! Sebentar lagi akan sampai, Narunaru!"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan tempat ini. Kenapa sepi sih? Tak ada kegiatan kuliah apa?"

"Di sini memang begitu! Nanti kau juga terbiasa kok. Nah itu dia!" tunjuk Sai pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih polos dan terdapat sebuah tulisan pada pintu itu 'Madara's Room'.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Tiga ketukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto pada pintu itu dan tak ada jawaban yang datang dari pemilik ruangan.

"Engh!" Sebuah suara datang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Sai, bagaimana?"

"Ketuk lagi saja pintunya!"

"Permisi!" seru Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Ma...suk!" jawaban datang dari dalam pintu itu dengan segera Naruto membuka kenop pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata biru Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat dua orang pria yang sedang berada di atas meja dengan baju yang terbuka dan pose yang tertindih. Pria yang berada di atas memiliki rambut nyentrik sedangkan pria yang ditindihnya itu berambut hitam terkuncir. Mereka pun memandang Sai dan Naruto yang masih berdiri dan terdiam di tempatnya.

"Mengganggu!" seru pria yang sedang memegangi lengan pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

"Maaf, Madara-sensei. Saya membawa murid baru dari Konoha ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang cepat keluarlah!" perintah Madara dengan tenang.

"Hanya seperti itu saja?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya," jawab pemuda yang tertindih oleh orang yang bernama Madara.

"Baik, saya permisi! Maaf telah mengganggu waktu bersenang-senang anda!"

"Hm,"

Sai dan Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Suara detak jantung Naruto tak beraturan dan lagi-lagi wajahnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin yang keluar pada pagi hari.

"Tadi mereka..."

"Hm, Madara-sensei itu rektor di sini."

"Oh, Madara-sensei ya?"

"Dan pria satunya lagi itu Uchiha Itachi."

"A-apa? Uchiha, keluarga yang sama dengan Sasu Teme!" Naruto sedikit terkaget.

"Ya, kau benar! Itachi juga mahasiswa di Perguruan Tinggi ini, dia kakak Sasuke!"

"Itachi kakaknya Teme? Memang sangat mirip, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi? Di atas meja dengan Madara-sensei yang menindih Itachi-nii? Dan..."

"Sudah kubilang, Narunaru. Nanti kau juga akan mengerti dan merasakannya. Dan sekarang..." Langkah Sai terhenti.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap Sai. Senyuman terlukis dari bibir manis Sai.

BREKK...

Sai mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok dan wajah putih pucat Sai mendekat ke arah Naruto. Jemari Sai menyentuh lembut bibir ranum milik Naruto.

"Mau apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto menatap mata onyx milik Sai. Mereka pun saling berpandangan cukup lama. Tatapan yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sai sangatlah polos. Hingga...

"Akh! Sial!" umpat Sai sambil menjauhi Naruto. "Kau membuatku gagal! Mata birumu itu... Aku tak bisa melakukannya!" ucap Sai meremas rambut hitamnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sai.

"Sai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sai pelan.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku! Aku tertarik padamu."

"Apa maksud-"

GREP...

Kali ini Sai menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sai menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto. Dia mencium kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut dan membuat orang yang dipeluknya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sa-Sai?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati denganku, Naruto! Karena jika tidak, kau bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya!" seru Sai masih memeluk Naruto.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata onyx melihat kejadian ini, kejadian yang membuat hatinya meledak.

"Bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" serunya dengan nada penuh dengan kecemburuan.

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa updet hari ini. Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah pada ngeripiew fict Tsuki. –meLuk semua-

Maaph jika chapter ini aneh dan gaJe. Jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict ini Tsuki meminta maaph ya... skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew… -d'buang jauh-


	3. Temeteme is You

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto yang Tsuki cintaii…

Pairing: SasuxNaru, SaixNaru, KakaxIru, MadaxIta, NejixGaa

Rated: Nggak T nggak M juga -d'hajar massa-

Warning: OOC, YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Hampir mulai! **Don't like don't read this!!**

-0.0.0-

Kali ini Sai menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sai menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto. Dia mencium kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut dan membuat orang yang dipeluknya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sa-Sai?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati denganku, Naruto! Karena jika tidak, kau bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya!" seru Sai masih memeluk Naruto.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata onyx melihat kejadian ini, kejadian yang membuat hatinya meledak.

"Bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" serunya dengan nada penuh dengan kecemburuan.

* * *

~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 3

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

_

* * *

_"Sudah, ayo kita balik ke mobil. Pasti yang lain sudah menunggu!" seru Sai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto. Tubuh mungil itu hanya terdiam dan menatap pemuda bermata onyx di depannya.

"Sai..."

"Ada apa?" Sai menatap Naruto.

"Kau sangat baik!" Naruto menampakkan wajah innocentnya.

"Hahaha... Dasar kau ini! Ayo!" Sai menarik lengan Naruto.

Langkah Naruto dan Sai semakin mendekati arah pintu keluar. Seluruh mata para mahasiswi yang ada di situ terarah pada mereka berdua. Tapi Sai terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan dari para gadis kampus hingga ke luar gedung.

"Kalian terkenal ya!" seru Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Mereka pasti menyukai kalian semua!"

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Hahaha... Kau tak tertarik lalu apa?"  
"Aku tertarik padamu, Namikaze Na-ru-to!"

"Lucu, hahaha..."

"Hah! Kau ini terlalu polos, Naruto. Terlalu polos!"

"Hoy! Sudah selesai?" ujar Kakashi menutup buku yang bacaannya sambil melihat Sai dan Naruto yang berjalan mendekat.

"Beres!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan Kakashi.

"Senangnya, ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tidak, tentornya ramah, sangat ramah. Tapi tadi mereka..." Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, kerongkongannya seperti tercekat.

"Begitukah? Ayo kita pulang tapi sebelum itu kita mampir dulu ke toko buku, oke?"

"Ya,"

"Neji ayo!" Tanpa menjawab sang Hyuuga sudah memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menyalakan mesin.

"Naik! Naik! Cepat, Teme!!" panggil Naruto tak sabar, Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

BRAKK...

"Dasar lamban!" ejek Naruto.

"Terserah katamu, Dobedobe! Aku capek beradu mulut denganmu terus!"

"Ya sudah tak usah bicara!"

"..." Tak mendengar jawaban balik dari Teme-nya Naruto pun melirik Sasuke yang benar-benar terdiam.

"Yak, di situ Neji tokonya! Kiri, kiri!" tunjuk Kakashi ke sebelah kiri jalan sehingga membuat mobil yang dikendarai Neji menepi dan berhenti.

"Baiklah, aku dan Neji hanya sebentar saja kok. Tunggu di mobil saja ya!" ujar Kakashi. "Emm... Sai ayo ikut aku!" lanjutnya, dengan sebuah jawaban 'hn' dari Sai, pemuda itu pun keluar dari pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki toko buku sambil melihat ke arah belakang.

"Kita berdua!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ya, hanya berdua. Uh! Panas, Teme!" keluh Naruto yang mengipas-ngipas kaosnya sebagai pengganti AC mobil. Tapi orang yang dipanggil Teme tak merespon Dobe-nya. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ukh! Aku juga merasakannya, Dobe!" Dengan sebuah gerakan Uchiha membuka kancing kemeja putihnya dan menarik perhatian pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingnya. Mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah pemuda tampan Uchiha itu tapi dengan cepat mata itu langsung mencari objek lainnya untuk dilihat.

'Apa yang dilakukan, Teme sih? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Aduh... Jangan bodoh kau, Naruto! Jangan liat! Jangan liat!' batinnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menghadap jendela mobil.

"Dobe~" panggil Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan mata birunya melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto grogi dan salah tingkah. Keringatnya mengucur keluar dan meluncur dari dahinya. Kini semua kancing yang ada pada kemeja Sasuke sudah terbuka bebas dan memperlihatkan bidang dada Sasuke yang membuat orang mengatakan WOW!

"Aku akan memperkosamu, Dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum.

"GYAA!!" teriak Naruto panik.

SET...

Tangan Sasuke menangkap lengan milik Naruto.

"Akh!" Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pantat ayam ini langsung menerjang bibir manis milik Naruto. Naruto terkaget dan sedikit menggeliat karena gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Emh...fe-me, engh~" ucap Naruto tak jelas.

"Buka mulutmu, Dobe!" seru Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya. Sasuke mulai menggigit bibir bawah Dobe-nya lembut. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto tak melawannya yang jelas dia sekarang membuka mulutnya dengan mudah dan mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Teme-nya.

"Engh..."

Sasuke melihat Dobenya yang kini sedang memejamkan mata birunya. Dia benar-benar menikmati ciuman yang diberikannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Jemari putihnya mulai menelusup ke dalam baju Naruto.

BET...

Refleks Naruto langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Teme-nya itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget, dia memandang ke arah Sasuke dan memegangi bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku... AKU SUDAH TAK PERJAKA LAGI!! HWAA~ Apa yang kulakukan?" Suara Naruto yang amat keras itu hampir membuat gendang telinga Sasuke sobek.

"Bodoh!" ujar Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi! Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Naruto panik.

"Tenang, Dobe! Kau itu masih perjaka!" Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto untuk menenangkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hah? Masa'?"

"Yah untuk saat ini, ternyata terlalu susah untukmu ya! Merepotkan!" keluh Sasuke lagi sambil membuang nafas.

"Hm, Teme?"

"Hn?"

SET...

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat Dobe yang berada di depannya menyentuh lembut bibir miliknya. Jemari pemuda pirang itu mengelus lembut bibir milik Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menikmati sentuhan lembut itu sebentar dia memejamkan mata onyxnya.

"Di sini manis," ujarnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto tak percaya.

DOK...DOK...DOK...

Ketukan kaca mobil itu membuat Naruto menarik dengan cepat sentuhan jemarinya dari bibir Sasuke dan menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama ya!" ujar Kakashi yang masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kami sudah selesai! Dan sekarang saatnya kembali ke tempat yang di namakan surga. Hahaha..." Mendengar perkataan itu yang lainnya hanya tersenyum tanda setuju kecuali si pemuda pirang Naruto yang masih juga belum mengerti apa-apa.

***

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dari toko buku akhirnya mobil merah mungil itu pun berhenti di depan kompleks kost-kostan. Dengan segera pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar memasuki rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

GREKK...

"Kami pulang!" ucap Naruto yang memasuki rumah pertama kali.

"Selamat datang, Naruto. Bagaimana tadi?" ujar Gaara yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Lancar," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!"

"Bagaimana sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan."

"Hm,"

"Iruka~" panggil Kakashi yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah dan mendekat ke arah Iruka yang sedang berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Hm, selamat datang, Kakashi-chan. Aku kangen!" Dua sejoli itu pun berpelukan melepas rindu mereka. Melihat itu Naruto hanya terdiam membatu.

"Jangan kaget! Kakashi sangat menyayangi Iruka jadinya begitulah! Haha..." jelas Gaara yang meneguk minumannya.

"Di sini seperti itu ya cara memberikan kasih sayang."

"Yup!" ujar Gaara yang bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri seorang pemuda bermata lavender.

"Capek!" seru Sai yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Posisi duduk pemuda berambut hitam itu perlahan-lahan bergeser mendekat ke arah Naruto.

SET...

Seseorang pun telah mendahului Sai untuk duduk di samping pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu. Sai menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap pemuda yang baru saja menduduki tempatnya.

"Kau capek, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke perhatian pada Dobenya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat. "Kalau kau Teme?" Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kalau aku... Em... Dobe!!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto begitu saja membuat orang yang dipeluknya diam tak berkutik.

"Hehehe... Aku sayang Teme juga kok," ujarnya polos sambil membalas pelukan dari Teme-nya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kata Gaara orang yang memeluk kita berarti dia menyayangi kita," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. "Dan aku juga menyayangi Teme," Mendengar itu kedua pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx itu tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha... Dasar kau ini, Narunaru. Hahaha..." Sai mengusap-usap rambut pirang Naruto. "Lihat si Dobemu ini, Sasuke."

"Biar, aku suka Dobe yang seperti ini kok. Hahaha..."

"Loh memangnya salah ya?"

"Tidak kau tak salah kok, Dobe. Aku baru tahu ada pernyataan begitu di negara ini."

"Aku jadi tambah menyukaimu, Narunaru. Ukh!" Sai mencubit pipi caramel Naruto.

"Aw! Sai," Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya yang tercubit oleh Sai.

"Jangan cubit Dobe-ku, Sai!" Sasuke menarik jauh Naruto dari Sai.

"Hei, kalian bertiga!" Ketiga orang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah belakang secara bersamaan.

"Iruka?"

"Yups, kalian ditunggu di ruang meja makan oleh yang lain. Ayo cepat!"

"Sebentar lagi ke kami ke sana." seru Sai yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, cepat!"

***

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul ya! Baguslah!" seru Kakashi yang sedang berada di kursi meja makan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang yang berada di ruang meja makan.

"Jadi makan malam kita hari ini apa?" tanya Naruto dengan perut yang sudah sangat lapar dan keroncongan.

"Untuk makan malam sebaiknya kau, Sai dan Sasuke saja yang membelinya."

"A-apa kami? Jadi belum disiapkan?"

"Ya, Sai dan Sasuke juga ikut menemanimu kok,"

"Loh kenapa kami bertiga?"

"Karena mereka berdua belum mendapatkan uke,"

"Kata 'uke' lagi aku tetap tak mengerti,"

"Aku tak ikut," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau Teme tak ikut, ayo Sai!" Naruto pun menarik lengan Sai dan membawanya keluar dari rumah kost.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"..."

"Pasti dia akan merebutnya dengan mudah darimu jika kau seperti ini! Jangan cepat terbakar api cemburu!" seru pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku ingin mengetes si Dobe," jawab Uchiha datar.

"Hah... Ada-ada saja kau ini!"

***

Naruto dan Sai pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan rumah-rumah yang berjejer di perumahan itu. Sang rembulan menerangi gelapnya malam dan memperlihatkan cahaya indahnya diiringi dengan suara hewan malam yang menambah kentalnya suasana tersebut.

"Jauh tidak Sai?" ucap Naruto yang mulai agak lelah karena sudah beberapa menit dia terus berjalan.

"Hm, sebentar lagi, Narunaru."

"Aku mulai capek!"

"Begitukah?" seru Sai menarik pinggang pemuda di depannya. Naruto pun memegang pundak Sai.

"Eh?" Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah! Itu dia tokonya! Hahaha..." Naruto pun melepaskan dirinya dari Sai dan berlari-lari kecil mendekati sebuah toko sayuran yang cukup besar di perempatan jalan. Padahal jaraknya dengan toko tersebut masih lumayan jauh.

"Permisi paman!" seru Naruto yang akhirnya sampai di depan toko dan memasuki toko sayur. Dilihatnya seorang kakek tua yang sedang merapikan letak sayur mayurnya di dekat keranjang.

"Ya, silahkan!" seru kakek tua itu sambil menyudahi kegiatan menata sayur mayurnya.

"Kek, beli daging dan bumbu kari ya!" pinta Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, nak!"

"Ya,"

"Mau memasak kari ya? Memangnya bisa?" ujar Sai yang sekarang berada di samping Naruto.

"Hah! Iya, aku minta Gaara memasak kari saja yang gampang. Yang lain juga sudah pada lapar kan. Teme suka apa ya?" Naruto meneliti seluruh sayur mayur yang terpampang rapi di depannya.

"Belikan dia terong saja! Dan aku ingin tomat."

"Teme suka terong ya? Ya sudah biar kubelikan," Sai menahan ledak tawanya di belakang Naruto. "Kek, terong dan tomatnya juga!"

SET...

"Ini belanjaannya! Silahkan!" ujar sang penjual itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi sayuran dan juga daging.

"Terima kasih!"

"Sini biar kubawa!" Sai mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Aku saja, Sai!"

"Kau bawa tomatnya saja, nih!" Sai menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi tomat pada Naruto.

Setelah selesai dalam kegiatan berbelanja Sai dan Naruto pun berjalan pulang melewati jalan yang sama dengan yang tadi. Angin malam sedikit membuat tubuh pemuda pirang di samping Sai menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan, Narunaru?"

"Tidak, aku tak kedinginan kok!" sangkalnya.

"Jangan berbohong!" ujar Sai yang melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya di pundak Naruto. "Pakai jaketku saja!"

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin di sini. Yang penting Narunaru-ku ini tak sakit." lanjut Sai sambil menyentuh pipi caramel Naruto.

"Hahaha... Terima kasih ya, Sai. Tanganmu hangat!" Naruto memegang tangan Sai yang berada di pipinya.

"Haha... Naruto, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Mata onyx milik Sai menatap mata biru langit milik Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam memandangnya. Mata onyx itu seakan membius pemuda pirang ini. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat. Sebuah ciuman pun tercipta di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan. Ciuman yang diberikan Sai bukanlah ciuman yang penuh nafsu tapi itu adalah sebuah ciuman yang tulus dari pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx tenang.

SET...

"Eh?" Tubuh Naruto seakan tertarik oleh sesuatu dari belakangnya. "Tem- emh~" ujar Naruto yang sekarang mendapatkan ciuman secara langsung dari seseorang yang menarik lengannya.

"Aku ambil lagi ciuman itu dari Sai! Tak ada yang boleh mencium bibir Dobe kecuali aku!" ucap Sasuke menegaskan. "Kau tahu, Dobe. A-ku su-dah la-par!" ucap Sasuke sambil memotong-motong kalimatnya. "Ayo pulang!" lanjut Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan pergi menjauhi Sai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"LOH! SAI! SAI! Ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Teme jangan tarik tanganku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! SAI!"

"Diamlah, Dobe!"

"Aku tidak mau diam!"

Semakin lama langkah Naruto dan Sasuke menjauhi Sai yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan langkah yang diperlambat pemuda yang ditinggal ini pun berjalan. "Selalu saja begini!" keluhnya.

"Kau itu egois, Teme. Aku benci!!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Apa yang kau bawa itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke melihat bungkusan yang dipegang Naruto.

"To-mat,"

"Kau membelikanku tomat ya?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat senang.

"Tidak! Tomat ini milik Sai dan kau kubelikan terong! Kata Sai kau menyukai terong jadi kubelikan saja."

"AKH!! Aku tak suka yang namanya TERONG!!" tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang suka tomat bukan Sai. Kau tidak mau menemaniku belanja makan malam dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku!" Naruto sedikit terlihat lemas.

"Kau tak salah, Dobe! Aku tak berbicara kalau kau salah untuk membeli."

"Tapi aku merasa disalahkan!"

"Sudah cukup, Dobe! Kau membuat kepalaku mau pecah!"

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan membelikanmu tomat. Tomat untuk Teme yang menyayangiku."

"Hn," Sasuke sangat lega mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Dobe-nya.

"SAI!!" teriak Naruto lagi masih dengan lengan Sasuke yang memegangnya. Naruto melihat ke arah belakang dan melihat Sai yang masih jauh tertinggal di belakangnya. "AYO SAI!! CEPAT!!" teriaknya lagi dengan volume yang nyaring dan keras.

"Dobe!!"

HAP...BREKK...

"Heh? Hwaa~" Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style ala SasuNaru. "Turunkan aku, Temeteme!"

"Rasakan kau, Dobedobe!"

"Turunkan aku!!" pinta Naruto meronta-ronta pada Teme-nya.

"Tidak mau! Diam saja, Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya dari amukan orang yang digendongnya itu.

"Turunkan! Turunkan! Turunkan AKU!!" Nafas pemuda pirang ini terengah-engah karena teriakannya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berhenti berteriak.

"Sudah capek teriak-teriaknya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tak merasakan perlawanan dari Dobe miliknya.

"Aku capek!" ujar Naruto lemas.

"Begini saja sudah capek bagaimana jika nanti ronde di tempat tidur, Dobe?"

"Hah?" Naruto hanya terdiam di gendongan Sasuke.

***

GREKK...

"Kami pulang!" ujar Sasuke datar sambil menurunkan Naruto dari gaya bridal style SasuNaru.

"Bagaimana belanjanya?"

"Sudah tapi dibawa oleh Sa-"

"Aku pulang!" seru pemuda berambut hitam yang memasuki pintu. "Ini belanjaannya! Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Sai menyerahkan bungkusan belanjaannya pada Gaara.

"Sai, maaf aku meninggalkanmu!" sesal Naruto. "Ini jaketnya, terima kasih!" Naruto menyerahkan jaketnya.

"Hm, tak apa!"

"Maafkan aku ya, Sai." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sai sehingga membuat Sai kaget dan mencegah tubuh Naruto untuk tak menunduk lagi.

"Jangan begitu, Narunaru! Tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Jangan mudah minta maaf jika kesalahannya cuma seperti ini, Narunaru."

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau ini!" Sai mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, seseorang yang melihatnya terbakar api cemburu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto ayo bantu aku di dapur!" panggil Gaara, dengan segera Naruto pun meninggalkan Sai dan menuju ke arah dapur bersama Gaara.

"Aku membeli daging dan juga bumbu kari. Aku ingin makan kari." ujar Naruto yang mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya dari kantung plastik.

"Ya, baguslah. Akan kubuatkan tenang saja!" seru Gaara yang sedang mempersiapkan semua barang-barang untuk memasak.

"Aku akan memotong dagingnya saja!"

"Hati-hati nanti tanganmu teriris juga!"

"Aku pasti bisa, tenang saja!" seru Naruto bangga.

"Kau tahu tidak Naruto?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Sasuke dan Sai itu."

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Mereka..."

"Mereka?" Naruto mengikuti perkataan Gaara dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"DORR!!" Gaara memegang pundak Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit terlompat kaget.

"Hwaa!! Kau membuatku kaget! Ukh!" Naruto mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Maaf, hahaha... Eh, sebentar aku ingin ke kamar dulu ya, Naruto." seru Gaara yang perlahan-lahan menjauhi Naruto dan berjalan menuju arah kamarnya.

GREKK...

"Hah! Ne-Neji?" Gaara terkaget melihat Neji yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan dekat dengan si pirang itu, aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya! Aku-"

"Ssstt... Tenanglah! Dia hanya temanku hanya teman." Potong Gaara. "Yang aku sayangi itu kau, Neji! Hanya kau!" Selesai Gaara berhenti berbicara Neji langsung menyerang bibir manis milik Gaara dan memberikan sebuah tanda kissmark pada pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Ah~ Ne-Neji... Engh~"

"Berjanjilah Gaara untuk tetap bersamaku." pinta Neji yang memegang punggung tangan Gaara.

"Aku berjanji padamu Neji!" Pemuda di depan Gaara hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih,"

***

"Maaf terlalu lama menunggu ya, Naruto!"

"Tidak, dagingnya keras sekali!" ujar Naruto yang sibuk dengan daging yang dipotongnya.

"Harusnya kau rebus dulu dagingnya! Hah... Biar aku saja!" Gaara langsung mengambil daging di dekat Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang berisi air panas yang sudah mendidih.

"Gaara kenapa dengan lehermu itu? Kau terluka ya?" Naruto melihat bekas merah yang ada pada leher Gaara.

"Oh, ini dari Neji!" Gaara menyentuh bekas merah yang ada pada lehernya lalu tersenyum.

"Hah?"

Setelah beberapa menit kari yang ada di dalam panci itu pun matang dan terlihat sedap untuk dipandang. Aroma lezat dari kari itu tercium hingga arah meja makan.

"Matang! Bawa pancinya hati-hati masih panas!"

"Ya,"

"Akhirnya datang juga!" seru Kakashi yang tergoda oleh masakan yang dibuat Gaara dan Naruto.

"Silahkan dinikmati! Hati-hati masih panas!" seru Naruto meletakkan panci kari di atas meja makan. Setelah itu Naruto segera duduk di kursinya dan mengambil porsi bagiannya.

"Tolong ambilkan sendoknya, Sai!" seru Naruto yang berusaha menggapai sendok yang berada di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Hati-hati, Dobe! Nanti kau senggol makanannya." seru Sasuke yang memegangi pinggang Naruto.

"Aku bisa hati-hati, Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Ini Narunaru sendoknya! Ada yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya rupanya!" ujar Sai yang mengulurkan sebuah sendok ke arah Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "HATCHII!"

"Sai kau kena flu!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang khawatir menatap Sai.

"Aku baik-baik sa- hatchii!!"

"Setelah makan kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, Sai!" ujar Kakashi yang sedang menyendok kari.

"Hm," Sai pun kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Mau kusuapi, Sai?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Dobe! Kau makan saja!" seru Sasuke yang sedikit menggigit sendok miliknya.

"Heh! Aku bertanya pada Sai bukan kau!"

"..."

"Tolong ya, Narunaru. Tapi di kamar saja ya kau menyuapiku?"

"Ya, biar kubantu kau berdiri!" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju arah kursi makan yang diduduki Sai. Dia mencoba membantu Sai berdiri dan melangkah perlahan menuju kamar milik Sai. "Hatchii!"

"Maaf ya, Sai. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini! Aduh..."

"Bukan karena kau!"

GREKK...

"Kamarmu yang ini kan, Sai!" Naruto membuka pintu geser kayu pada kamar Sai.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya."

"Karena pertama kali kau muncul dari pintu ini,"

"Kau masih mengingatnya ya?"

"Aku bukan pelupa, akan kuambilkan obatnya dulu ya, Sai! Kau beristirahat di sini dulu saja!" seru Naruto yang mendudukkan Sai di tempat tidur yang sangat tradisional di tempat kost itu.

"Tak usah!" cegah Sai menangkap lengan Naruto. "Temani aku saja di sini, Narunaru." pinta Sai, Naruto menatap Sai dia mulai berpikir.

"Tapi kau belum minum obat,"

"Hei, kenapa kau tak mandi dulu, Naruto. Kau belum mandi kan?" seru Sai mengingatkan pemuda pirang di depannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya! Aku belum mandi, lupa! Hahaha..."

"Kau mandi di kamar mandiku saja!" saran Sai.

"Ta-tapi kan..."

"Tak apa, kamarku kamarmu juga kan,"

"Ya sudah, aku pinjam dulu ya kamar mandimu!" seru Naruto yang berjalan mendekati kamar mandi di kamar Sai. Pemuda bermata onyx ini pun tersenyum puas dan menunggu sesuatu yang telah di nanti-nantinya. Sebuah kepuasan dan kenikmatan!

"Namikaze Na-ru-to, menarik bukan? Hm..."

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Hwaa... Aneh ya di chapter ini. Hado~

Yang aneh kenapa ada 'terong' saat belanja di Suna padahal Suna yah begitulah –d'sabaku-

Gimana ya? Gimana? Gimana? –author kesetanan-

baLesan ripiew yang ndak Log-in nih:

**hahaha** : Arigatou ripiew-nya... nie dah updet...^^

**Raika Carnelian** : Hwaa... kebaLik ya Tsuki. Maaph, hado~ arigatou ripiew-nya, Rai...^^

**Thundernaruto** : Ya, ya... arigatou ripiew-nya...^^

**Hayashi Vilka** : iya, nie dh Lanjut, hehehe... arigatou ripiew-nya...^^

Ada tebakan nih siapa yang duLuan ngambiL keperjakaannya Narunaru ya? Sasu Teme atau si Mesum Sai? *d'buang+ d'rasenchidori+ d'choujugiga*

skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew-nya... =_=


	4. I Know Now What's Uke

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto yang Tsuki sayangii…

Pairing: SasuxNaru, SaixNaru, KakaxIru, NejixGaa

Rated: Nggak T nggak M juga -d'buang-

Warning: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI + shounen-ai! Hampir mulai! **Don't like don't read this!!**

0.o.0

"Ya sudah, aku pinjam dulu ya kamar mandimu!" seru Naruto yang berjalan mendekati kamar mandi di kamar Sai. Pemuda bermata onyx ini pun tersenyum puas dan menunggu sesuatu yang telah di nanti-nantinya. Sebuah kepuasan dan kenikmatan!

"Namikaze Na-ru-to, menarik bukan? Hm..."

* * *

~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 4

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

_

* * *

_BYAR...BYURR... BYAR...BYURR...

Suara air gayung yang diguyurkan ke tubuh Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Sai. Dia tak sabar menanti sosok pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menampakkan wajah imutnya dengan balutan handuk yang hanya menutupi bawah perut hingga di atas lutut Naruto. Sai sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia melihat ke arah lain lalu kembali melihat kamar mandinya. Tak berapa lama sosok pirang yang dinantikan oleh Sai pun muncul dan dugaannya teryata salah besar. Tak bertelanjang setengah dada tapi Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan kembali baju yang tadi dipakainya.

'Oh, sial!' batin Sai kecewa.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sai, dia memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah selesai mandinya, Narunaru?"

"Ya, segar sekali airnya! Boleh aku pinjam handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutku, Sai?" seru Naruto yang memegangi rambut pirangnya yang basah.

"Hm, itu ada di almariku. Ambilah!"

"Oke," Naruto membuka almari yang ada di dekatnya dan mengambil sebuah handuk tipis berwarna putih kemudian tangannya pun bergerak mengeringkan rambutnya. Sai memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan almari dan sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya. Pandangannya menerawang dari atas hingga bawah tubuh Naruto. Tapi mata onyx itu berhenti di tengah –tengah. Dengan sebuah senyuman Sai pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

SET...

Jemari Sai menyentuh bagian perut Naruto dari belakang dan membuat Naruto terkaget.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bergerak!" bisik Sai di telinga Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru ini hanya terdiam pada posisinya tanpa menatap orang yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. Kegiatan mengeringkan rambut pirang Naruto langsung terhenti setelah itu hening... Tak ada yang berbicara tapi tidak dengan jemari Sai yang mulai bergerak ke bawah mendekati benda milik Naruto.

"Sa-Sai..." seru Naruto yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di bagian bawahnya.

"Apa, Narunaru?" Jemari Sai berhenti bergerak dan memegang resleting celana panjang Naruto. "Punyamu belum kau tutup ya?" seru Sai.

"Hah? Heh?!" Naruto tersadar dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Sai dengan segera dia menarik cepat resleting celananya yang masih terbuka. "Hwaa~" gerutu Naruto.

"Hahaha..." tawa Sai, dia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Sai. Aku malu untuk yang kedua kalinya di sini!" Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam. Oh...

"Benarkah yang kedua kalinya? Sebelum aku memangnya siapa, hah?"

"Itu..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sa-"

"Dobe?" seru seseorang yang sekarang telah memasuki kamar Sai.

"Teme!" Naruto langsung melihat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang berdiri memandangnya.

"Ayo cepat tidur sudah malam!" serunya datar.

"Tak usah menyuruhku aku pasti tidur! Sai kau istirahat saja ya. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku! Jaa... Handuknya nanti aku kembalikan! Dan cepat sembuh ya!" Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Sai diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sai yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Kau tahu tadi aku mandi bersama Dobemu loh dan hampir saja dia kumakan." Setelah selesai perkataan Sai, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan menyusul Dobenya yang sudah memasuki kamar.

GREKK...

"Eh, Teme? Tumben kau tak memanggilku dulu!" Naruto melihat pintu kamarnya, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sedang merapikan sedikit barang-barangnya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu, Dobe!" seru Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Itu membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ja-jangan gila!! Teme mesum, kau brengsek!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau memperbolehkan Sai untuk mandi bersamamu. Kenapa aku tidak?" Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Sai pasti bohong! Kau kena tipunya!" Naruto memundurkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Masa'? Kau tak tak berbohong kan, Dobe?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tak bohong, Teme! Tadi aku hanya menumpang mandi di kamar mandi Sai." jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kau mandi di tempat itu kan, Dobe!"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja!"

"Tidak!!" tolak Naruto yang melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Ayolah, Dobe!"

"Tidak ya tidak, Teme!"

"Nanti kau akan kuberikan sebuah permainan!" pancing Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Permainan apa?"

"Maju dan juga mundur, kau tahu permainan itu tidak, Dobe?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Naruto menggeleng.

"Kakashi, Iruka, Neji dan juga Gaara sangat menyukai permainan ini."

"Oh..."

"Jadi kau mau?"

"Mmmm..."

"Jawablah, Dobe!"

"Ya... Tidak, aku menjawab tidak ya tidak, Temeteme!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyerangmu, Dobe!"

"Hah!"

BREKK...

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dia mendorong Naruto hingga pemuda pirang ini jatuh tertidur di bawah Sasuke yang sekarang menindihnya.

"Ukh! Te-Teme kau terlalu dekat!" keluh Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Dobe!"

"..."

"Kau tahu inilah yang dinamakan 'uke' di rumah ini!" seru Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oh... Jadi ini namanya 'uke' ya! Aku tahu sekarang! Terima kasih Teme kau telah memberitahuku, hehehe..."

"Kau tidak takut, Dobedobe dengan ini?" ujar Sasuke yang masih berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Tentu tidak! Kenapa harus takut!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sasuke menjilat bibir manis Naruto. "Emh, Dobe!"

"Te-Teme ini..."

"Hm, kenapa?"

"...Aku mau tidur! Minggir!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, pemuda bermata onyx ini pun membiarkan Dobenya lepas begitu saja.

"Oke, oyasumi, Dobe!" seru Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri.

"Tunggu!" cegah Naruto.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Anu... Itu... Emm... Oyasumi juga, Teme!" seru Naruto dengan memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Melihat dan mendengar itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar menjauhi kamar Naruto.

'Yah, dia pergi! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan! Ukh! Aku ingin mengatakan...'

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Teme! Aku ingin Teme di sini!" Dengan perlahan Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di kamarnya dan mata biru itu pun terpejam. "Ukh!" keluhnya, mata biru langit itu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan warna indahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia memiringkan badannya. Mencoba untuk menutup matanya lagi tapi tak bisa. "Aku tak bisa tidur!" ujarnya yang sekarang terduduk. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Sosoknya pun beranjak menuju pintu tersebut dengan menyeret sebuah selimut tebal. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena rasa kantuknya.

GREKK...

Setelah pemuda pirang ini membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dia pun melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu yang ia kenal. Dan lagi-lagi telinganya mendengar suara yang tak jelas baginya. Sebuah desahan dari sebuah pintu.

"Suara itu dari kamar Kakashi dan... Iruka ya! Hah..." Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu selanjutnya. Hening dan sepi tak ada suara apapun dari kamar itu. Ada sedikit cahaya yang tampak dari celah-celah pintu.

DOK...DOK...

Dua ketukan sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat sang pemilik kamar mendengarnya. Tak lama pintu geser itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto pelan masih dengan memegang sebuah selimut tidurnya yang terselengser di lantai.

"Dobe? Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Teme. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku tapi aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Aku ingin tidur denganmu, Teme! Bolehkah?" pinta Naruto setengah mengantuk.

"Hn," Dengan sebuah jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, Naruto pun memasuki kamar pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Loh kau masih mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu ya, Teme? Bukunya banyak sekali!" seru Naruto yang melihat sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat banyak buku-buku di atasnya.

"Kau tidur di kasurku saja, Dobe! Tidurlah duluan aku belum selesai!"

"Hm, Mau kubantu?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah,"

"Ya sudah," Pemuda bermata biru ini pun berjalan ke sebuah kasur yang lumayan besar dan menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur tersebut. Perlahan-lahan mata birunya pun benar-benar tertutup dan kini dia tertidur lelap di kamar Temenya.

"Dasar Dobe! Hah..." Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah tak bersuara lagi. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ini pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada Dobenya yang tertidur. "Kali ini aku masih bisa menahannya, Dobe! Entah kapan aku akan melakukannya!"

***

"Ekh! Hwaah..." seru seorang pemuda yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Engh?" Dia merasakan sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya.

SET...

"Tangan ini!" Naruto memegang sebuah tangan putih susu yang memeluk tubuhnya hangat. "Ba-bau ini! Ini bau Te-me..." ujarnya pelan. Dia tersenyum dan memegang erat tangan berwarna putih susu itu. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dari Temenya. Selalu dan selalu. "Aku ingin seperti ini dulu ya, Teme!" serunya tanpa berbalik memandang Temenya. Jelas karena Naruto tak mau membangunkan orang berambut pantat ayam itu.

Lima menit hingga sepuluh menit telah berlalu tanpa terasa sebuah suara sedang berbisik kepada seseorang di dekatnya. Bisikan itu membuat geli orang yang mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya seseorang itu pun terbangun dan membuka matanya. Seseorang itu berbalik ke arah datangnya bisikan itu. Mata birunya pun bersinar lagi pada pagi hari ini.

"Hai, ohayou, Dobe!" sapa pemuda bermata onyx.

"Heh, Teme! Ohayou, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah sepuluh, Dobe!"

"Hah! Aku telat! Aku telat!" seru orang yang dipanggil Dobe.

"Tenanglah! Tak ada hukuman bagi orang yang terlambat kuliah!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi!" serunya sambil berdiri dari tidurnya. "Loh? Heh! Loh? Kaosku, mana kaosku? Aku tak sadar kalau kaosku itu lepas!"

"Aku yang melepasnya, Dobe!"

"Teme benar-benar mesum! Kenapa kau melepas kaosku, hah?"

"Karena tadi malam kau sangat berkeringat dan terlihat kepanasan, selimutmu membuat orang terbakar. Itu terlalu tebal, Dobe! Jadi kulepas saja!"

"Tapi, tapi kan... Akh! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari tadi sih!"

"Kau bangun duluan ya?"

"Iya, lalu aku tidur lagi dan sekarang aku bangun!"

"Lupakan! Mandilah, Dobe!"

"Oke, aku balik ke kamarku dulu ya, Teme."

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke menangkap lengan Naruto. "Mandi di sini saja! Di kamarku!"

"Kenapa harus di sini? Aku mau mandi di kamarku saja!"

"Di kamarmu belum dipasang air hangatnya, Dobe!" pancing Sasuke.

"Yah, sayang sekali!"

"Mandi di kamarku saja, Dobedobe!"

"Baiklah aku mandi di sini!" seru Naruto yang berjalan melangkah ke kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Bagus!"

"Kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku, Teme?" Langkah Naruto berhenti di depan kamar mandi dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"A-apa katamu, Dobe?" Telinga Sasuke terasa buntet mendengar ajakan dari sang Dobe.

"Aku bilang apa kau mau ikut mandi denganku, Temeteme?"

"..."

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi!" Naruto pun berjalan mendekati kamar mandi di kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Sial!"

"Teme, aku lupa mengambil handuk! Tolong ambilkan handuknya!" pinta Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Suaranya terdengar memantul dari dalam.

"Akan kuambilkan, Dobe!" Sasuke pun beranjak ke kamar Naruto dan mengambil sebuah handuk milik Dobenya. Handuk berwarna kuning cerah yang mirip dengan rambut Dobenya. Kemudian pemuda Uchiha ini pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai Naruto.

"Dobe, handuknya!" seru Sasuke yang menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu kamar mandi.

KLEK...

"Iya, mana?" seru Naruto yang sudah membukakan pintunya sambil mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari celah-celah pintu yang ia buka. Wajahnya tak tampak dari luar begitu juga tubuhnya. Naruto berdiri di belakang pintu kamar mandi itu. "Teme, handuknya?" pinta Naruto lagi kali ini dengan menggerakkan tangannya yang keluar dengan meminta-minta. Tapi barang yang diinginkannya tak kunjung berada di atas tangannya.

SET...

"GYAA!!"

"Hai, Dobe!" seru Sasuke yang mendorong pintu kamar mandi secara tiba-tiba dan membuat dirinya bisa masuk bersama sang Dobe. Mata onyx Sasuke melihat tubuh Dobenya yang masih mengenakan sebuah celana boxer dan bertelanjang dada. Dia menyeringai dan tersenyum.

"Jangan lihat!" bentak Naruto yang menutupi celana boxernya dengan handuk yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Apa? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, hah?"

"Dobe~" Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Naruto dan menghimpitnya ke tembok kamar mandi.

"Te-Teme..." Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak kencang lagi di hadapan Temenya. Dia tak bisa berkutik dan bergerak. Tangannya masih memegangi handuk yang ada di pinggangnya. Mata birunya menatap mata onyx yang ada di depannya.

KRIIT...

Sasuke membuka keran shower yang tepat berada di atas Naruto. Air yang keluar membuat tubuh Naruto basah begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Satu tangannya berada di samping Naruto dan menempel pada tembok.

SRAASH...

Air yang keluar dari shower tersebut membasahi tubuh keduanya dari rambut lalu turun ke bawah menuruni pipi, leher, dan dada bidang Naruto. Handuk yang dikenakan Naruto pun ikut basah karenanya. Wajah Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto, perlahan demi perlahan. Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunggu Temenya untuk mencium bibir miliknya. Mata birunya memandang mata onyx itu kemudian terpejam menikmati ciuman yang sudah diberikan oleh Temenya. Tak sadar handuk yang dipakai Naruto pun terlepas dari genggaman jari jemarinya. Kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang Teme. Peraduan pun dimulai.

"Emh~ engh..." Sasuke menekan bibir Naruto, terus dan terus. Ciuman demi ciuman hingga dia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Pikiran Naruto melayang di bawah alam sadar. Dia lupa diri dan hanya memfokuskan pikirannya kepada Teme yang ada di depannya. Ya, hanya Temenya. Pakaian milik Uchiha sudah benar-benar basah karea air shower yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Kini dia mulai menyerang leher Naruto, menjilat dan menciumnya.

"Ah... Te-Teme... Ah..." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mendapatkan lebih dari pada ini dari Dobenya.

"Emh, Dobe... I like Dobe..." seru Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya. Dia menatap Naruto. Mata onyx Sasuke melihat tatapan Naruto seperti anak kecil menginginkan sesuatu.

"La-gi, Teme..." ujar Naruto dengan tatapan yang sendu melihat Temenya.

"Hn," Sasuke ingin melanjutkan aksinya tapi saat dia memajukan wajahnya lagi, Dobenya menyentuh bibirnya lembut. "Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Aku kedinginan, Teme. Brr..." Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hah..." Pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini menghela nafasnya. Tangannya pun mematikan keran yang tadi dinyalakannya. Dia pun berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang basah dan diikuti Dobe yang berada di belakangnya.

"Teme, kau marah padaku ya?" seru Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melepas pakaiannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau pasti marah karena aku tadi memotongnya kan?"

"Tidak, aku tak marah, Dobe!"

"Bohong!!"

BRAKK...

"Aku bilang aku tak marah, Dobe!" gertak Sasuke yang menggebrak meja kecil di dekatnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Teme!" seru Naruto lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, Dobe! Aku tak bermaksud untuk- Akh kau ini!"

GREP...

"Bodoh, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu! Maaf ya, Dobe!" seru Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. Dia mencium rambut pirang milik Dobenya. Naruto membalas pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Aku sayang Teme, sangat sayang Teme!" ujar Naruto dalam dekapan sang Uchiha.

"Hn, aku juga, Dobe! Aku senang kepolosanmu itu sedikit bisa hilang!" Pelukan itu berjalan lama hingga sepasang mata pun melihat adegan itu dan tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Uchiha Sasuke! Apa kau bisa mempertahankan Dobemu itu!"

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Yee~

Akhirnya Tsuki sudah bisa sampai chapter sekarang ini, hado~ *tiduran*

Oh, ya... Tsuki mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat kritik dan sarannya untuk fict ini. Makasih buat semuanya ya... I Luph You puLL deh, -mbah Surip mode: ON-

Untuk rated M nya bisa dimuLai chapter depan tapi Tsuki nuLisnya nggak terLaLu rinci gitu... Jadi buat chapt depan dah dirubah jadi M bukan T Lagi. Mungkin itu aja pemberitahuannya.

baLesan ripiew buat yang ndak Log in :

**+Finen+** : Hwaa… Makasih ya ripie-nya, Finen…

**Zefanya** : Iya, biar tambah greget sedikit gitu *d'tampol* Makasih ripiew-nya, Zefa…^^

**Gabachia** : Iya, semoga Sasu menjadi penolong ya, haha… Makasih ripiew-nya, Chia (asaL panggiL)…^^

**Baby chii** : Yang jadi seme masih Kakashi kok antara KakaIru, jadi si uke ya tetep Iruka yang imut, nyahaha… *d'tendang* Makasih ripiew-nya, chii…^^

**Ryena_yamato** : Dukung Sai ya, tinggal ketik REG Sai gitu donk, hahaha… *d'keroyok* Iya yang dapet seLaLu Sasu ya tapi ituLah dia, makasih ripiew-nya, Ryena…^^

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	5. Lost Control

**Disclaimer: Mas Masashi Kishimoto, *ditusuk keris***

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru.**

**Warning: This is YAOI! YAOI!! And YAOI!! May be PWP, BoyxBoy!! Lime-Lemon, Don't like don't read!!**

-0o0o0-

"Aku sayang Teme, sangat sayang Teme!" ujar Naruto dalam dekapan sang Uchiha.

"Hn, aku juga, Dobe! Aku senang kepolosanmu itu sedikit bisa hilang!" Pelukan itu berjalan lama hingga sepasang mata pun melihat adegan itu dan tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Uchiha Sasuke! Apa kau bisa mempertahankan Dobemu itu!"

* * *

~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 5

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

_

* * *

_"Teme, mandi dulu!" ujar Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nanti dulu, Dobe!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Dobenya.

"Hehehe..."

"Ekh, ehem..." Seseorang sedang berdehem memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya pemuda itu mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah melepas pelukan mesranya.

"Pagi, Naruto!" sapa pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Pagi, Sai!" balas Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" seru Sai menyapa Sasuke yang menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Hei, pagi-pagi begini sudah memulai start ya, Uchiha!" lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaan Narunaru-ku saja kok," Sai memegang pundak Naruto lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Don't touch my, Dobe!" desis Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Sai kasar.

"Oh... Why?" Tatapan mata onyx Sai meremehkan Sasuke.

"Jangan bertengkar!" teriak Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu pun melihat ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih bertelanjang dada dengan mengenakan boxer yang basah.

"Mandi sana, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mau mandi kok!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun beranjak ke arah kamar mandi dan melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya yang tertunda.

"Kau hebat bisa menggiringnya sampai sini ya?"

"..."

"Kupikir kau takkan bisa mempertahankan Dobe-mu itu, Uchiha!" Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sai. "Kau tahu tidak sedikit lagi kau akan observasi ke Konoha kan! Dan itulah kesempatanku untuk-"

BRAKK...

"Kau berbicara lagi akan kubunuh!" ancam pemuda Uchiha bermata onyx itu mendorong Sai ke arah tembok dan menarik baju pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang sama dengannya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau itu brengsek, Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada dia, hah?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Jika tak ada kau aku bisa langsung menyerangnya dan menjadikan Dobe-mu itu milik-"

BUAKK...

"Aku bilang diam!!" seru Sasuke setelah memukul pipi pucat Sai, pipi pemuda itu mulai memar. Pukulan Uchiha memang mantap.

"Hei, hanya segini saja! Kau itu mudah terbakar emosi!!" Sai terus mencibir.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu berbuat macam-macam pada, Dobe. Brengsek!"

Tangan Sasuke hampir melayang untuk yang kedua kalinya di pipi Sai tapi pemuda pirang itu sudah menahannya.

"Stop! Jangan pukul, Sai!" seru Naruto yang memegang kepalan tangan Sasuke. Sesuai permintaan Dobenya, Sasuke pun melepaskan Sai.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

CUP...

"Karena aku tak mau melihat Sasuke memukul orang!" ucap Naruto setelah mengecup lembut punggung tangan Temenya dengan polosnya. Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget tapi sangat senang.

"Do-dobe?"

"Sai, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto yang memegangi pipi Sai pelan.

"Aw!" Sai memegangi pipinya sambil tersenyum picik ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf."

SET...

"Biarkan saja dia, Dobe! Ayo keluar!" Sasuke menyeret lengan Naruto menjauhi Sai.

"Eh? Eh? Sai gimana? Kau memukulnya tau! Orang yang memukul orang berarti dia membenci orang yang dipukulnya. Dengan kata lain kau membenci Sai kan, Teme!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar masih dengan Sasuke yang menarik lengan Naruto. "Teme!!"

"Ya, dia itu orang brengsek! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Dobe! Nanti kau dimakan olehnya!" tegas Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Dobe yang ada di depannya.

PATS...

Naruto menepis lengan Sasuke kasar. "Biarkan! Kau seharusnya tak usah mengaturku! Kau itu egois, Teme! Terlalu membesarkan egomu! Aku benci kau! Kau itu menyebalkan!" Naruto pun berbalik ke tempat Sai tanpa menghiraukan Temenya.

"Oke, jika kau berkata begitu, Dobe! Terserah apa katamu, I don't care!!" Dengan terbakar amarah pemuda berpantat ayam itu pun melangkah membelakangi Naruto.

***

"Sai!" seru pemuda bermata biru langit yang sedang mendekati Sai.

"Narunaru?"

"Pipimu?" Dilihatnya Sai dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar memar pada bagian pipinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok, Narunaru!"

"Yang namanya nggak papa tu nggak kayak gini tau!"

"Hahaha... Kau lucu, benar-benar lucu!"

"Jangan tertawa! Aku ambil es batu dulu di lemari es kau tunggu di kamarmu saja ya!" Naruto pun beranjak dari kamar Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah dapur di rumah itu. Dengan sekali belok setelah kamar Iruka sampailah dia di depan benda berbentuk kotak panjang, lemari es dengan dua pintu. Dibukanya freezer pada lemari es itu dan diambilnya sebuah plastik batu es yang sudah mengeras lalu di tempatkannya di rantang plastik dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Hei! Pagi, Naruto!" sapa seseorang yang membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat di tempatnya.

"Ah, Gaara!"

"Sedang apa?"

"Ngambil batu es buat Sai! Kau melihat Teme tidak?"

"Dia sepertinya sedang marah besar ya! Tadi sempat mengamuk di halaman belakang!"

"Hah! Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Aku mau ke kamar Sai dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati, Naruto!"

"Iya." Naruto pun berjalan kembali ke kamar Sai dengan membawa semuanya. Pikirannya sedikit melayang pada pemuda Uchiha. 'Dia mengamuk! Teme mengamuk!' batinnya.

GREKK...

"Sai?" panggil Naruto yang sudah memasuki pintu kamar Sai.

"Masuk saja, Naruto!"

"Ini es batunya! Biar kubantu!" Naruto mendekati Sai yang sedang terduduk, dia mulai mengambil es batu yang sudah dibungkus oleh handuk lalu menekannya pelan pada memar di pipi Sai. Naruto agak membungkuk mendekati Sai.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, Narunaru!" keluh Sai.

"Maaf, aku akan lebih pelan lagi!" Naruto memulai kembali mendekatkan handuk berisi es batu itu ke pipi Sai. Dengan sangat pelan dia menyentuh pipi Sai.

"Ssh..."

"Tahan, Sai! Tahan!" Sai terus mengaduh tapi rasa sakit itu hilang saat dia melihat bibir tipis nan lembut milik pemuda pirang di depannya. Keringat mulai keluar dari dahi Naruto. Suasana mulai memanas di ruangan kamar Sai, tak menyalakan kipas angin maupun AC.

"Sudah saja, Naruto!"

GREP...

"Eh?" Naruto terkaget ketika Sai memeluknya secara tiba-tiba saat posisinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sai mencium bau Naruto, wajahnya terbenam di perut Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini hanya terdiam dan menunggu Sai untuk melepaskan dirinya. Mata onyx milik Sai terpejam menikmati aroma tubuh Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sai di bagian perutnya. Dia memeluk balas Sai hingga pemuda berambut hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Naruto!" seru Sai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata biru langit Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama juga. Hehehe..."

"Aku rasa, aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Bukan sebagai permainan tapi benar-benar sebagai pemuas!"

"Hahaha..." Pemuda bermata biru itu hanya bisa tertawa karena tak tahu apa arti dari perkataan Sai.

***

BAG...BUG... BAG...BUG...

"Akh!!"

"Woy! Woy! Sudah hentikan Sasuke! Itu hanya menyakitimu saja!" seru seseorang berambut silver yang sedang duduk santai di halaman belakang rumah.

"Sampai semarah ini ya?" ujar pria di samping orang berambut silver yang sedang menyirami tanaman.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu terus memukul batangan kayu pada pohon Sakura yang terbilang tua di halaman belakang. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat garang dan emosinya benar-benar telah meledak. JDUARR!!

'Tidak! Tidak akan! Tidak akan!!' batin Sasuke masih sambil memukul-mukul batangan pohon di depannya. Tangan putih susu itu sudah terlihat lecet dan mungkin sakit. Tapi itu tidak dirasakan oleh pemuda yang sedang mengamuk ini.

"SASUKE!!" teriak pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja muncul di belakang Iruka dan Kakashi. Tapi orang yang dipanggil tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Dia terus mengeluarkan emosinya pada batang pohon Sakura itu. Terus, terus, dan terus.

"Gaara kau kurang keras untuk memanggilnya! Coba untuk semenarik mungkin dalam berbahasa!" ujar Kakashi yang sedang membaca sebuah novel barunya.

"Sasuke!! Dobemu ada di kamar Sai!"

BAG...

Pukulan itu terhenti begitu saja dengan langkah yang terburu-buru pemuda bermata onyx itu pun kembali ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke kamar seseorang dalam rumah itu.

"Tuh kan bener lebih menarik Gaara!"

"Ya, kau benar Kakashi!"

***

'Akh! Brengsek! Kau memang brengsek Sai!!' Hentakan langkah Sasuke terdengar sangat keras. Lantai kayu itu berdentum nyaring di telinga.

GREKK...

Digesernya pintu itu kasar tanpa mengucap permisi pada empunya kamar.

"Kau lagi!" seru pemilik kamar tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Mana, Dobe?"

"..."

"Sai!! Where's my Dobe?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu penuh amarah. Pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke tak menjawabnya, dengan kesal pemuda berpantat ayam itu meninggalkan kamar Sai dan menuju ke pintu kamar lainnya.

GREKK...

Geseran pintu kamar yang kedua, kali ini Sasuke membukanya dengan pelan. Emosinya langsung meredup ketika melihat sosok pirang di depannya berada dalam kamar itu dengan keadaan utuh.

"Teme?" Mata biru itu melihat sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau, Dobe?"

"Oh, ini! Menyegarkan tubuh dengan kipas angin!" seru Naruto yang berada di bawah lantai kayu dengan kipas angin kecil yang menyala. Tubuh pemuda itu sedang tengkurap sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke kipas angin yang sedang bergerak. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos porot dengan celana boxer yang berwarna biru cerah. "Mau ikut, Teme? Sini di sampingku!" ajak Naruto melihat Temenya lagi. Dia menunggu Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau kau!" seru Sasuke yang sudah melangkah masuk ke kamar Naruto sambil menutup pintu dan mengganjalnya. Mata onyxnya menerawang secara detail dari ujung kaki sang Dobe, paha yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan kulit caramelnya, perut yang sedikit tersingkap, lengannya, lehernya yang menggoda hingga mata biru polosnya. Naruto tak merasa aneh dengan sikap Temenya, dia hanya terdiam masih dengan menikmati angin yang dihasilkan oleh kipas angin kecil di hadapannya.

"Suna memang panas ya, Teme!" ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi dan kini Sasuke sudah terduduk di samping Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kau tak kuliah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin bersama kau, Dobe!"

"Teme, maafkan aku ya! Aku membentakmu tadi! Tapi tenang aku sudah mengobati luka di pipi Sai, wajahnya memar berwarna ungu lalu, emmh~"

Sasuke tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto apalagi mengenai pemuda brengsek bernama Sai itu. Dia mulai mempermainkan bibir pemuda pirang di depannya. Naruto tak melawan, dia malah menikmatinya. Perasaan terhadap Temenya sudah berubah dengan cepatnya.

"Emh...mh..." Sasuke terus menekan dan menekan bibir Naruto hingga Naruto terpojok ke arah tembok. Sang Uchiha mulai tak terkendali. Dia mulai melumat bibir mungil itu dengan ganas. Lidah Sasuke mulai beraksi, dia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto sehingga membuatnya terbuka dan dapat leluasa melakukan penjelajahan di dalamnya. "Sasu...engh~" Lidah itu terus masuk dan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Sedikit saliva mulai menetes dari mulut keduanya, sesekali mereka melepas ciumannya untuk menarik nafas dalam dan melanjutkan kembali penjelajahan tersebut. Lidah mereka bergulat. Lidah milik Naruto mencoba untuk mendorong lidah milik Sasuke. Tapi apa daya seorang 'uke' seperti Naruto. Bibir Naruto bergerak untuk menghisap lidah yang masuk di rongga mulutnya. Itu membuat lidah milik Sasuke berhenti untuk menyapu bersih langit-langit mulut itu. Dia melihat Dobenya, mata birunya terpejam. Perlahan-lahan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke turun ke arah leher manis Naruto, dia menjilatnya, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu lalu menggigitnya hingga bekas merah pun tercipta.

"Akh...Ah! Te-teme..." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan dari bibirnya yang membuat pemuda Uchiha semakin bersemangat untuk melakukannya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak memasuki kaos porot milik Naruto, dia menyentuhnya dengan lembut tubuh tersebut. Bergerak mencari sesuatu di dalamnya sebuah tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras dirasanya. Sasuke memainkan tonjolan-tonjolan tersebut dengan gemulainya, memutarnya, menyentuhnya, sampai sedikit mencubitnya.

"Sa-Sasuke...Ngh~"

"Rasakan saja ya, Dobe. Kau pasti menyukainya!" seru Sasuke yang mulai membuka kaos porot milik Naruto dan terlihatlah keindahan tubuh cokelat caramel di hadapan mata onyx Uchiha. Tubuhnya begitu menggoda, sangat menggoda. Tak buang waktu Sasuke langsung menyerang bagian dada Naruto kedua titik yang berada di dada Naruto, dihisapnya, dimainkannya, dijelajahi lengkukan tubuh tersebut dengan lidahnya, tubuh itu mulai basah karena saliva.

"Ah...Ah..." Naruto tetap mendesah merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dalam dirinya, suatu di bawah sana sudah menegang, menegang dengan sempurna bak seorang tentara yang siap berperang dengan sebuah senjata. Celana yang dikenakan Naruto sudah terasa sangat sempit, perasaan itu juga dirasakan oleh pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang mulai membuka celana boxer milik Naruto.

"Sasu-ke..." panggil Naruto yang mencegah tangan putih susu itu membuka bagian bawahnya.

"Hn, tenang saja, Dobe!" Sasuke menyingkirkan jemari Naruto yang menutupi terbukanya jalan celana boxer. Dan...

SET...

Sasuke tersenyum puas, sangat puas melihat kejantanan milik Dobenya sudah menegang dan berdiri tegak menantinya.

Disentuhnya perlahan benda itu dari kepala yang sudah memerah hingga bagian pangkal dari benda itu, Sasuke mulai melepaskan baju dan juga celana yang dipakainya dengan mudah dan begitu cepat.

"Te-Teme punyamu besar sekali!" gumam Naruto yang sudah melihat kejantanan milik Temenya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Dobenya. Perlahan demi perlahan dimajukannya kepala ayam itu ke benda milik Naruto. Pertama Sasuke melakukan pemanasan dengan menciumi benda itu tapi itu berubah seketika, dia memasukkan benda itu utuh ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya lalu menghisapnya seperti permen manis. Maju, mundur, keluar, masuk. Begitu seterusnya tanpa henti.

"Ah...Aah...Ngh~ Sasu-ke...Aah..." Naruto terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Ritme itu berubah menjadi cepat ketika Sasuke mengulum benda itu dengan cepat pula. Jemari Naruto meremas rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke. Naruto terus mengerang di hadapan pemuda bermata onyx ini.

CROTT...

"Aah...Ma-af..." Naruto sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih bening itu tepat ke mulut Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke membersihkannya lalu menelannya tanpa tersisa cairan tersebut.

"Cepatnya! Sudah keluar, Dobe? Belum cukup! Keluarkan terus!!" pinta Sasuke yang melanjutkan memainkan benda milik Naruto dengan bernafsu.

"Nggh...Aah...Aah..." Desahan dan erangan itu berubah menjadi penuh dengan kenikmatan bagi Naruto yang baru merasakannya. Ritme itu melambat perlahan, entah itu disengaja atau tidak yang jelas Sasuke ingin memancing Naruto.

"Le-bih...ce-pat, Sa- Aah..." Mendengar respon yang diberikan Dobenya Sasuke pun bekerja lebih cepat dan cepat untuk Dobe. Cairan itu semakin deras keluar dari tubuh keduanya. Jemari Naruto berusaha menggapai kejantanan milik Sasuke dan...

HAP...

Ditangkapnya benda itu dan membuat Uchiha mengerang. "Aah...Do-be.." Naruto terus memijat-mijat benda itu, jemarinya sudah terlihat basah karena cairan yang keluar dari kejantanan Sasuke. "Aaahh..." Naruto menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya seperti orang yang sedang memeras susu sapi tapi perasan itu berbeda itu perasan kenikmatan. "Enghh...Aaah..." Erangan Uchiha semakin menjadi, tubuh Sasuke mulai melemas tapi ini belumlah ronde akhir dalam permainan ini. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan kini dia melebarkan selangkangan pemuda Uchiha itu lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah benda milik Sasuke, pergantian pun dimulai. Naruto mulai memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah aneh, benda ini aneh. Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan membuat suatu sensasi untuk Temenya. Benda itu terus diulumnya, dihisap, dijilatnya, hingga sedikit tergigit saking semangatnya.

"Aw!! Dobe, kau menggigitnya! Aah..." Sasuke terus mengerang dan mengerang, Dobe yang ada di depannya kali ini berbeda dia ganas! "Aah..A-ku...kelu-ar...Aahh..." Cairan itu pun keluar kembali dan kini memasuki rongga mulut Naruto. Dia melihat Temenya sesaat. "Telan, Dobe!" serunya.

GLEK...

Ditelannya cairan itu secara cuma-cuma begitu saja. "Bagus, Dobe!"

SET...

Ditempelkannya kejantanan Naruto di samping Sasuke. "Coba yang ini, Teme!" ujarnya hampir memulai permainan selanjutnya. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Dobenya itu. Dengan posisi saling memajukan benda kebanggaannya. Dua sejoli itu pun mulai bergerak menurut ritmenya masing-masing, saling memundur-majukan miliknya. Gesekan-gesekan itu benar-benar melepas hasrat yang dirasakan keduanya.

"Aah...Aah...Nghh...Sasuke..."

"Do-be...Fas-ter...Aahh..."

Kejantanan itu pun bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat, gesekan yang dihasilkan membuat semuanya melayang begitu saja. Keduanya memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menikmati permainan ini. Udara yang panas di ruangan itu semakin naik ke tingkat derajat yang lebih tinggi.

"Aaahh...A-ku...Ngghh!!"

Secara bersamaan keluarlah cairan putih bening itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan membasahi perut dari keduanya.

"Dobe, berbaliklah!" pinta Sasuke yang mulai membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu menatap tembok cokelat tua di hadapannya.

"Mau apa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melihat Temenya. Sasuke menyodorkan ketiga jarinya di mulut Naruto, "Nggh..." Naruto pun menghisap jari itu hingga basah karena saliva miliknya. Sasuke mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian belakang Naruto. Desahan kecil sedikit terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memegang lubang Naruto yang masih terlihat sangat perjaka di matanya. Dilebarkannya lubang itu dengan satu jari yang tadi dihisap oleh Dobenya.

"Akh!! Sakiit!! Te-me!! Akhh!!"

"Aku lebih pelan, Dobe!" Sasuke memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus dalam lubang itu dan membuat erangan Naruto semakin keras. "Akkhh!!!" Dengan gerakan zig zag dan membuat lebar lubang itu pun sedikit terbuka. Air mata mulai menitik dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Mata birunya mulai tergenangi oleh air matanya. Jarinya mencakar tembok yang ada di depannya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. "Akkhh!!"

"Aku hampir..." Sasuke memegangi bokong milik Naruto lalu mengarahkan kepala benda miliknya ke lubang tersebut. Dengan posisi hampir memasuki pintu lubang itu Sasuke menarik nafasnya.

"Tahan ya, Dobe!" seru Sasuke mengigit pelan telinga Naruto. "Ngghh..."

JLEP...

"Akkhhh!!!" Ditancapkannya benda tersebut di lubang Naruto. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit ini, tangannya semakin erat memegang tembok, cakaran itu semakin dalam dibuatnya. Kepala kejantanan Sasuke sudah mulai masuk ke dalam sarang Naruto tapi dia menahannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Dobenya. Dia berusaha mencium Dobenya dengan lembut. Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti Dobenya. "Aku bisa kok, Te-me." sahut Naruto dengan nada yang lemah. Bokongnya mulai terasa panas.

"Aku masuk ya, Na-ru-to..." bisik Sasuke. Dengan seketika masuklah secara menyeluruh benda itu di lubang Naruto. "Aghh!! Sasu-ke, nggh!!"

"Teriakkan namaku, Naruto Dobe!" Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Benda itu sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang yang telah digali Sasuke. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Terus, terus, dan terus. Pinggul Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat. Tangannya menahan perut Naruto agar dia tak jatuh. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memijat-mijat benda milik Naruto.

"Aah...Sasuke, aaahhh..."

"Dobe, aku...Nggh..." Seketika itu juga sesuatu yang hangat dapat dirasakan Naruto, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Cepat!! Cepatt, aahh..." pinta Naruto.

"Puncaknya, Dobe!! Aahh...Ukh! Enggh..." Sasuke mendorong dalam-dalam benda miliknya. "AHH!!!" Naruto tersentak dengan masuknya benda itu. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan lagi benda miliknya. "Ukh!! Aah...Nggh..." Nafas Naruto tak beraturan, keringat mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto mulai mengejang, dia mulai kehabisan nafasnya hingga akhirnya benda itu ditarik keluar oleh empunya.

"Akhh!!" ringis Naruto yang memperlihatkan sederetan giginya. Dia mengaduh. Sasuke tergeletak di samping Naruto, dia berusaha mengambil nafas dan mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. "Teme...Sa-kitt!!" keluh Naruto yang tertidur di dada Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Dobe!" Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Itu sangat menenangkan bagi pemuda pirang ini. Tubuhnya kini berada dalam dekapan Uchiha Teme miliknya.

"Aku ingin pasang AC di kamar ini!"

"Pasang saja, Dobe!" balas Sasuke.

***

"Sempit ya pasti?" seru seseorang dari celah-celah pintu setelah melihat adegan SasuNaru.

"Iya, pasti sangat sempit! Seperti kau dulu kan!" goda orang di sampingnya.

"Ah... Kau ini!!"

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Tsuki no comment Lah buat chapter ini, no comment!! No! No! –d'buang-

Hwaa~

Maaph banget kaLo' kurang 'HOT', maaph nyakk... kan Tsuki udah biLang nggak diketik sedetail-detailnya kan, -d'goLok-

Nggak tau deh, aduh!! Nggak bisa ngomong... KaLo' ada yang mau ngajarin buat Lebih hot ajarin tsuki donk, wkwkwk...XP

baLesan ripiew chapt 4 buat yang ndak Log in :

**Cute-Tamacchan**: Bener tuh Sasu-baka mang ntu, -d'chidori- Kan jadi nggak bias mandi bareng tapi kan dah dapet kiss-nya, iya toh? –d'depak- Mksh ripiew-nya, Tama-chan…^^

**Ryena Yamato**: Iya ja'at nyak si Sasu, biarin aja! Mksh ripiew-nya, Ryena…^^

**Baby chii**: Wah! Arigatou, iya Lime sedikit kLuar kemaren, hehe… Mksh ripiew-nya, chii…^^

**Zizizi**: Iya, Tsuki usahain buat dimesumin deh, nyahaha… Mksh ripiew-nya, Zizi…^^

**Mvarby_01**: Iya harus Sasu donk yang muLai masa' Sai sih, ukh! Mksh ripiew-nya, Mvarby…^^

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	6. Just For You!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei *tumben*

Rated: T lagi nih…

Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, KakaIru, und NejiGaa

Warning: Shonen-ai! OOC! YAOI!! **Don't like don't read!!**

**

* * *

**~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 6

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

_

* * *

_Tak terasa kedua sejoli yang telah melakukan pengambilan keperjakaan pun tertidur pulas hingga salah satunya pun terbangun dan mendudukkan dirinya yang masih agak lemas.

"Ukh!... Udah sore! Ngh?" Pemuda bermata biru langit itu melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kok ada Teme sih? Loh? Heh?" Diam sejenak dan mencoba berpikir. "GYAA!! AKU LUPA!! Kalau... Kalau aku..."

"Ngh? Dobe, kenapa?" ucap pemuda bermata onyx yang membuka matanya, dia terbangun karena suara cempreng pemuda yang baru saja berteriak.

"Aku lupa kalau kita... Kalau kita..."

"Hn... Itu! Aku mau lagi, Dobe!" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku malu!! Malu!!" ujar Naruto yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda pirang ini menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dari sang Teme.

"Tenanglah, Dobe!" Sasuke memegang telapak tangan Naruto yang menutupi wajah caramel manisnya. "Dobe, liat sini!" seru Sasuke yang melihat Dobenya malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan liat! Jangan liat aku!" Naruto semakin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

SET...

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto agar dia bisa melihat langsung wajah Dobenya tapi sayang mata biru langit itu tertutup. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Liat aku, Dobe!"

"Hmm..." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke sedikit jengkel karena Dobe miliknya tak mengikuti perintah yang diberikan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Dobe!" Naruto masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Dia tak tahu Temenya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

CUP...

Menyatulah dua bibir manis itu selama beberapa detik. Seketika itu pula mata biru langit itu terbuka kembali.

"TEME!!"

"Kau suka kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak ya ti-" Wajah putih susu itu mendekat ke arah Naruto lagi. Mulut Naruto pun terkunci dengan sempurna.

"Aku memang suka!!" seru Naruto beranjak dari Temenya menuju pintu kamarnya. Sebelum itu dia mengenakan kembali kaos porot dan celana boxernya. Haha...

"Mau ke mana, Dobe?"

"Keluar! Aku lapar!"

GREKK...

Mata biru langit itu terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang berada di dekat pintu kamarnya. "Heh? Kakashi! Iruka! Sedang apa di depan kamarku?" tanya Naruto melihat pasangan KakaIru yang sedang berjongkok setelah mengintip.

"Itu... Anu..." Kakashi gelagapan, tak bisa menjawab.

"Cari koin yang jatuh di sekitar sini! Ya kan, Kakashi?" seru Iruka sambil menyenggol pundak Kakashi.

"Iya, iya. Kami mencari koin yang jatuh sekitar sini! Hahaha..."

"Oh... Ya sudah!" Naruto pun tak berpikir panjang lagi dia meninggalkan KakaIru yang masih berada di depan kamarnya.

"Kalian melihatnya ya?"

"Eh, ada Sasuke ya? Haha..." ujar Kakashi di akhiri dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Bilang saja kalian mengintip kami kan?" Sasuke menegaskan, dia bersandar di dinding. "Dari pertengahan hingga akhir ronde. Atau mungkin dari awal?"

"Hahaha... Bagaimana rasanya?" Iruka penasaran.

"Kau 'uke' jadi itu kenikmatan sendiri buat para seme seperti kami! Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Terserah kau!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Pasti enak kan!" sahut Iruka.

***

"Huh... Dasar Teme! Dia telah mengambil punyaku! Mengambl milikku yang... Hwaa~"

"Kenapa kau, Narunaru?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya.

"Eh, Sai? Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Hahaha..." Sai tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana pipimu, Sai?" Naruto memegang pelan pipi Sai, sebuah koyo putih tertempel di pipi pucat itu.

"Baikan, berkatmu."

"Tidak kok! Syukurlah!"

"Sekarang tanganmu yang menghangatkan aku." ucap Sai memegang punggung tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya. Mata onyx itu terpejam menikmati kehangatan dari tangan caramel Naruto.

"Hehehe... Aku mau ke dapur, mau makan tidak, Sai?" tawar Naruto menarik tangannya dari pipi Sai dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Aku nanti saja!"

"Hm."

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan dapur. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memasak sesuatu. "Hei, Gaara!" panggil Naruto mendekati pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa Gaara yang berada di depan kompor.

"Masak apa?" Naruto melihat apa yang sedang dimasak oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Telur mata sapi buat Neji, dia lapar dan memintaku untuk membuatkannya telur. Ya sudah kubuat. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" ujar Gaara membalikkan telur yang sudah matang di papan penggorengan.

"Kelihatannya enak ya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto?"

"Ah... Dengan Teme tak apa-apa kok."

"Dia mengambil punyamu?" Gaara sedikit menyeringai.

"Mengambil a-apa?" Naruto sedikit gagap.

"Itu!" tunjuk Gaara pada bagian bawah Naruto. Wajah Naruto pun berubah lagi menjadi merah padam. Dia hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab apa-apa. "Oke, kenapa kau tak membuatkan sesuatu untuk Teme-mu itu! Sebuah makanan kesukaannya mungkin."

"Ah! Itu..." Naruto sedikit berpikir.

"Sasuke suka tomat bukan terong!"

"Iya, iya. Kau tau ya, Gaara? Itu memalukan!"

"Jelas aku tau karena aku yang memasak terong itu kan. Kau ini benar-benar pelupa!" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, takkan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya kok! Aku berangkat ya! Mumpung masih sore!"

"Heh! Tunggu! Mau ke mana?"

"Beli tomat di tempat kemarin."

"Kau tau jalannya apa?" seru Gaara tak yakin.

"Hah! Tentu, tenang saja, Gaara!" ujar Naruto dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Gaara ditambah dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan dapur dan juga pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Semoga saja, Naruto!"

***

**Naruto's Room**

Pemuda bermata biru langit itu sudah selesai mengenakan jaket sweater dan juga sebuah topi berwarna putih yang menutupi rambut pirangnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati dan pelan dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan keluar menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

GREKK...

Digesernya pelan, sangat pelan pintu kayu itu. Dan...

HAP...

"Hah... Keluar juga dan sekarang menuju ke minimarket itu!" seru Naruto yang mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya di Suna. "Teme, aku akan membelikannya khusus untukmu!" Naruto tersenyum dengan rencana yang ia buat. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang ia buat sendiri.

**

GREKK...

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx membuka pintu dimana orang yang ia sayangi itu biasa berada di situ. Tapi ruangan itu kosong, kosong tanpa penghuni yang dicarinya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Pikirannya sedikit khawatir karena orang yang biasa ia panggil Dobe tak ada di kamarnya.

"Neji, kau melihat si Dobe?"

"Tidak." jawab Neji datar sambil melahap telur buatan Gaara.

"Kalau kau?" Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut merah.

"Tadi dia di kamarnya kok. Katanya mau beli tomat untuk kau!"

"Dan?"

"Aku melihatnya keluar dari rumah ini!" seru seseorang yang baru saja ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mencegahnya, Sai?" bentak Sasuke pada pemuda yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tidak mencegahnya karena aku tak mau melakukannya!"

"Bodoh kau, Sai! Bodoh!!"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" Gaara memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Kuharap begitu!"

***

"Terima kasih, kek belanjaannya!"

"Ya, sama-sama juga! Datang lagi!"

Naruto pun selesai membelikan Temenya sekantong tomat merah segar. Matanya terlihat sangat bersinar.

"Aku harap kau menyukainya, Teme!" Naruto membawa kantong plastik hitam itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Perasaannya kini sangatlah senang. Tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke padanya setelah Naruto membelikan tomat kesukaannya.

"Loh! Aku dimana? Tadi kan nggak lewat sini! Tidakk!!" Naruto mulau panik, jalan yang ia lewati tadi berbeda dengan jalan waktu dia berangkat ke minimarket. Dia berdiri di depan pertigaan jalan. Matanya memandang ke seluruh sudut-sudut jalanan.

Sepi...

Tak ada orang tak ada siapapun. Hanya lampu penerang jalan saja yang menemaninya saat itu. Perasaan takut mulai mendatanginya. 'Kenapa bisa dengan bodohnya aku tersesat di sini, di Negara Suna ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Teme...'

Langit yang semakin gelap menambah dinginnya malam. Suara hewan malam pun mulai terdengar jelas. Hari hampir gelap, matahari sudah terbenam. Tapi pemuda pirang yang berada di pertigaan jalan itu tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

"Teme! Teme!" teriaknya keras membuat suara cemprengnya memantul. "Aku takut..." ujar Naruto lirih. "Kemana jalan pulangnya?" lanjutnya. Mata biru itu kini meredup. "Aku ingin pulang!"

***

DRRT...DRRT...

Sebuah handphone Nokia bergetar nyaring di kantung celana seseorang. Dengan sigap pemuda itu merogoh kantung celananya. Dan tertera nama 'Dobe' pada layar hp itu.

PIIP...

Ditekannya dengan buru-buru tombol jawab pada hp itu.

"Dobe? Dobe? Kau dimana?" seru pemuda yang mengangkat telepon.

"Te...me... Aku tersesat!" jawab pemuda yang berada di seberang sana.

"Baka! Dasar baka-Dobe! Kau dimana?"

"Aku tak tau, Teme!"

"Sebutkan ciri-ciri tempatmu berada sekarang!"

"Ah! Itu... anu... Aku di pertigaan jalan. Dan di sini sangat sepi, Teme. Aku takut!"

"Tenang, Dobe! Aku pasti menemukanmu! Itu pasti!"

TIIT...

"Dobe? Halo! Dobe? Sial!!"

"Sasuke siapa yang menelepon? Naruto kah?"

"Hn, aku mau pergi mencarinya dulu!" Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Sasuke pun keluar dan mencari dimana keberadaan Dobenya sekarang. Pikirannya kacau bercampur khawatir.

'Pertigaan! Pertigaan! Dimana itu?' batin Sasuke berpikir keras. "Sial! Tak ada pertigaan di sini kan!" Pikiran sang Uchiha mulai buntu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tak bisa mencari dimana daerah yang memiliki sebuah pertigaan.

"DOBEE!!" teriaknya keras di tengah jalan. Uchiha itu pun memulai pencariannya.

***

Langit di Suna mulai mendung. Sekelebat awan hitam perlahan-lahan menutupi indahnya sinar rembulan yang muncul. Kilat mengerlip menambah tanda bahwa hari ini akan segera turun hujan.

**Naruto's POV**

"Teme..." ujarku memanggil namanya sambil melihat ke arah langit yang mulai menghitam. "Terputus, bateraiku habis!"

Di sini aku hanya bisa menunggu, menunggunya datang menemukanku. Aku selalu menyusahkannya terus, aku memang merepotkan! Akh!!

CTARR...

"Hah!!" Suara petir itu membuatku kaget dan berjongkok di tanah. Dengan kedua tanganku aku menutup kedua telingaku. Teme belum juga datang. Apa dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku? Apa dia begitu? Tapi aku menyayanginya. Aku menyayangi Teme, sangat menyayangi pemuda yang belum lama ini kukenal. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke Teme. Nama yang menurutku bagus. Hahaha... Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri dengan nama 'Teme'. Tapi itu hanya sejenak saja. Kemudian perlahan-lahan air hujan mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhku. Tapi tidak aku tidak akan membiarkan benda ini basah karena air hujan. Aku memeluk kantung plastik itu dengan erat dalam pelukanku. Biar saja tubuhku terkena hujan, biar saja rambutku basah karena air hujan tapi jangan dengan tomat ini! Jangan sampai tomat ini basah! Karena tomat ini untuk Teme! Untuk si Teme!

Aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku di pahaku. Air hujan itu semakin deras. Sweater yang kukenakan tertembus oleh derasnya air hujan. Tapi biarkan saja! Aku tak peduli!

SET...

"Dobe?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu, hujan deras membuat penglihatanku kurang jelas. Tapi suara itu, suara itu suara Teme.

"Te...me..." panggilku lega.

GREPP...

"Baka-Dobe! Baka-Dobe!!" ujarnya memakiku. Teme memeluk tubuhku erat. Bajunya benar-benar basah. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Teme!"

Aku lega, sangat lega melihat Teme yang sekarang ada di sini bersamaku. Memelukku!

"Tomat untuk Teme!" seruku memberikan kantung plastik itu kepadanya. Mata onyxnya terbelalak melihat kantung yang berada di depannya. Dia memelukku lagi, lagi dan lagi di bawah derasnya hujan di negara Suna ini.

"Terima kasih, Dobe! Terima kasih!" ujarnya masih dengan memelukku. Aku senang Teme mengatakan itu. Aku sangat senang. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Dobe! Dasar ceroboh!"

"Karena aku sayang Teme! Hehehe..."

"...juga, Dobe! Aku juga menyayangimu!"

**End Naruto's POV**

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**JDUARR...JDUARR...**

**Tidak!! Chapt 6... udah chapt 6, nggak nyangka! Hiks, hiks... Dan maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan di chapt ini...  
**

**Makasih but semuanya ya –meLuk semua mpe' bengek- Wadaw...**

**baLesan ripiew chapt 5 buat yang ndak Log in :**

**Mamama**: Makasih ya, Ma-chan… Yang ngintip dah tau kan sekarang. Arigatou ripiew-nya…^^

**Ryena Yamato**: Gomen kaLo' kurang HOT, nyahahaha… Iya, Sasu duLu kok yang dapetin, harus itu! Arigatou ripiew-nya…^^

**Baby chii** : Iya, memang kurang HOT, -digetok- Dah tau jawabannya kan sapa yang ngintip. Tenk, tonk… Arigatou ripiew-nya…^^

**Mvarby c.O.c** : Iya dah naek rated kok, hehehe… Arigatou ripiew-nya…^^

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	7. Oh, No!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei *tumben*

Rated: T lagi nih…

Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, KakaIru, und NejiGaa

Warning: Shonen-ai! OOC! YAOI!! **Don't like don't read!!**

* * *

~Oh, My God!~

Chapter 7

_by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

_

"Kami pulang." ujar seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki pintu kayu geser sebuah rumah. Keadaan basah kuyup sedang menimpanya. Basah dari atas hingga bawah tubuhnya. Rambut bentuk pantat ayam yang selalu menghiasi rambut hitam kebiruannya menjadi tak berbentuk lagi saat ini. "Ayo masuk, Dobe!" ajak pemuda itu pada seseorang di belakangnya. Satu kata 'sama', ya keduanya dalam keadaan yang serupa, basah kuyup karena air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka. Pemuda pirang itu masih segan untuk memasuki rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Perasaannya saat ini adalah tak enak dan juga segan. "Dobe? Ayo masuk!" ajak pemuda itu lagi pada pemuda pirang yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tetesan-tetesan dari tubuh dan rambutnya membuat basah lantai kayu rumah. Tapi sang pemuda pirang itu tetap terdiam menatap lurus ke depan.

"Narunaru~" Kali ini pemuda bermata onyx dengan koyo putih yang tertempel di pipinya menghampiri Naruto. Dengan sigap dan secepat kilat pemuda itu memeluk Naruto erat. Dia tak peduli dengan bajunya yang akan basah jika memeluk pemuda pirang ini. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah rasa kangen pada Narunaru miliknya.

"Sai? Basah, bajumu nanti basah, Sai." seru Naruto masih dalam dekapan sang pemuda yang bernama Sai. Dia tak bergerak dan hanya terdiam saat Sai memeluknya. Melihat itu sang Uchiha pun langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Teme..." ujar Naruto pelan. Dia melihat sosok itu pergi dan tak menunggu dirinya. Terus berjalan hingga sosok itu masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. Perasaan sedih yang dirasakan saat pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang dari sisinya.

"Ayo masuk, Naruto!" Sai melepas pelukannya lalu menggeret lengan Naruto pelan hingga pemuda bermata biru langit itu sampai di ruang tengah dan terduduk di sofa.

"Yang lain mana, Sai?" Mata biru langit milik Naruto mencari-cari sosok penghuni yang lainnya tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tertangkap oleh mata indahnya. Sepi, mungkin hanya mereka bertiga saja yang masih tetap terjaga. Perasaan lelah sangat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan berat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang seperempat jam. Memang hampir larut malam tapi waktu itu tak berasa bagi pemuda bermata biru langit ini.

"Mereka semua sudah tidur. Aku yang menyuruh mereka tidur. Kau tau Gaara sangat khawatir padamu. Tunggu sebentar ya aku ambilkan handuk di kamarku dulu." Setelah ucapan itu, Sai pun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Terasa lega baginya karena telah kembali ke dalam rumah ini. Rumah yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Mata biru miliknya menatap kosong meja yang ada di depannya.

'Sampai kapanpun aku tetap menyayangimu, Naruto.'

Mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan sang Teme saat hujan deras mengguyurnya Naruto menampakkan seulas senyuman manis di bibirnya. "Dia memanggil namaku." ujarnya senang.

"Kau tersenyum, ada apa?" seru seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah handuk putih yang berukuran sedang. Yang jelas itu bukanlah handuk mandi milik Sai. Hahaha... Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang manis itu. Dan itu membuat wajah Naruto mendongak saat melihat Sai. Mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam pekat milik Sai. Sai tersenyum kecil, senyuman kecil itu ditujukan untuk pemuda pirang yang sekarang telah mengambil hatinya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menampakkan cengiran khasnya di hadapan Sai.

SET...

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkaget ketika handuk yang dibawa Sai itu berada di atas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Sai meletakkan jari jemarinya di atas lapisan handuk itu. Lalu dia pun menggerakkan handuk itu dengan terampilnya. Mencoba untuk mengeringkan setiap helai demi helai rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hehehe... Arigatou, Sai." seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang begitu manis untuk dipandang Sai.

"Sama-sama juga, Naruto." balas Sai dengan sebuah senyuman pula. "Kalau tidak segera dikeringkan kau bisa masuk angin." lanjutnya penuh perhatian. Entah ada atau tidak sebuah niat dari perkataan itu untuk Naruto. Itu suatu bentuk kepedulian Sai terhadap Naruto. Sepasang mata onyx sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sai. Hatinya mulai terbakar api cemburu melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan Sai pada Naruto rasanya sakit dan juga sesak.

"Naruto?" panggil Sai pelan. Jemari putih pucat itu kini terhenti dalam kegiatannya. Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Sai. Wajahnya mendongak melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, mata biru itu menyipit melihat Sai. Jemari pucat itu kini menyentuh lembut pipi karamel Naruto dan membuat mata biru Naruto terbelalak dengan gerakan Sai barusan.

"Aku ingin menghangatkanmu." ujar Sai yang menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Naruto. Hidung mancung Sai sudah menempel pada hidung mancung Naruto. Mata onyx miliknya kini terpejam, Sai memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Tinggal beberapa senti hingga mili lagi. Jarak hampir dekat semakin dekat sedikit lagi. Dan...

BET!

"Hentikan!" seru seseorang dengan wajah geram. Dia melemparkan

sebuah handuk basah ke arah Sai. Dan itu menghentikan kegiatan Sai untuk mengambil ciuman dari Naruto.

"Ckckck, Sa-su-ke, hah?" ujar Sai yang sekarang berdiri tegap. Sosok pemuda yang tadinya tak terlihat kini sangat jelas di hadapan Naruto dan Sai, Uchiha Sasuke. Dua pasang mata onyx itu bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Tatapan sinis dan juga sebuah tatapan santai dibalasnya.

"Kau?!" Nada itu terlihat sangat marah dan begitu menggertak. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang tajam mata biru langit itu. Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah tanpa melihat Dobenya.

"Teme?" panggil pemuda pirang dengan nada lirihnya. Tapi pemuda yang dipanggilnya tetap berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Terus dan terus.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sai memegang pundak Naruto.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu. Oyasumi, Sai."

"Oyasumi, Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan gontai menjauhi Sai yang berada di ruang tengah. Mata onyx milik Sai memandang punggung pemuda pirang yang sekarang sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Tak bisa ya rupanya? Hah..."

***

**Naruto's POV**

Dingin, udara di sini sangat dingin. Tapi itu tak sedingin tatapan yang diberikannya padaku tadi. Tatapan mata onyx itu... Sa-su-ke, aku mulai mencoba untuk memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Lidahku terasa kelu mengucapkan namanya. Aku ingin Sasuke, aku ingin Uchiha Sasuke berada di sini. Dia marah, dia marah padaku ya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa begitu?

SET...

Aku mengganti pakaian basahku dengan sebuah piama tidur yang berwarna biru cerah. Itu sedikit menghangatkan tubuhku tapi piama ini tak sehangat pelukan dan dekapan yang diberikannya padaku saat itu. Aku ingin dia mendekapku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sejenak aku berpikir, apa aku akan melakukannya? Dan kujawab itu ya. Aku harus melakukannya. Kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi kamarnya pada saat ini juga. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu kamarku lalu kugeser pintu kayu itu perlahan. Kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu miliknya, pintu yang di dalamnya berisi seseorang yang aku sayangi. Seseorang yang telah mengambil hatiku di negara Suna ini. Koridor rumah ini kosong mungkin hanya aku saja yang belum tertidur. Kulihat pintu itu tertutup rapat. Tak ada cahaya dari dalam kamar tersebut.

TOK! TOK!

Dua ketukan yang pernah aku lakukan pada pintu ini. Tapi kali ini aku tak memanggil namanya. Tak ada jawaban yang datang dari dalam. Kuketuk lagi pintu itu tapi sama saja tak ada sahutan yang kudengar. Apa dia sudah tidur? pikirku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

GREKK...

Pintu kamarnya kini telah terbuka dengan sempurna. "Sas-uke Teme?" panggilku pelan. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah cahaya redup yang memenuhi kamar Teme. Aku membesarkan bola mataku agar penglihatanku jelas. Pandanganku mencoba untuk menembus cahaya redup itu. Aku mencari-cari sosoknya. Dan ternyata benar sosok itu telah tertidur nyenyak begitu saja di atas meja tempat ia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Tidur dengan ditemani berpuluh-puluh buku di sampingnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya, melangkah pelan aku mendekati tubuhnya. Lalu berjongkok dan menyentuh pelan rambut hitam kebiruannya. Masih basah, sangat basah. "Sasuke?" panggilku mendekat ke arah telinganya. Sedikit gerakan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Tidak, kupikir tidak. Jangan membangunkannya. Jangan sampai membuatnya terbangun karenaku. Dengan perlahan kulebarkan selimut putih yang kubawa lalu menutupi tubuh Teme agar dia hangat. "Aku sayang Sasuke Teme." seruku mengecup rambut kebanggannya. Setelah itu pun aku pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan kembali ke arah kamar milikku.

"Na-ruto."

***

Sang rembulan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang bersama sang bintang. Ketika itu pula sang mataharilah yang menggantikan posisi sang bulan. Cahaya terangnya mulai menyinari kegelapan malam dan menjadikannya sebuah tempat yang begitu silau dan indah.

"Ayo! Ayo! Bangun, bangun semua. Bangun." seru suara yang datang dari luar kamarku. Tak terasa setelah malam itu pagi begitu cepat datang. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

GREKK...

Kugeser pintu kamarku terlihatlah Kakashi dan juga Iruka yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Mau apa mereka? Aku sedikit bingung.

"Hoi, pagi Naruto. Maaf membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini." seru Kakashi dengan tersenyum.

"Hahaha...Tak apa. Sekali-sekali bangun pagi. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hah? Kau tak tau ya, Naruto?"

"Tau apa?"

"Neji, Gaara, dan juga Sasuke-mu akan pergi untuk observasi ke Konoha."

"A-APPA?!" Aku berteriak keras, sangat keras hingga Gaara, Neji, Sai dan juga Iruka berlari ke arah kamarku.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Ada apa?" ujar Gaara dengan pertanyaan paniknya.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya kaget saja kok."

NGIKK...

"Jangan membuat Gaara milikku khawatir rambut pirang!" ancam Neji yang mendekat ke arah telingaku.

"Maaf," jawabku singkat. Rasanya iri melihat Neji yang benar-benar menyayangi Gaara.

"Narunaru kau tak apa kan? Memangnya Sasuke tak memberitahukanmu apa?" Kali ini Sai yang menanyaiku.

"Tenang Sai aku tak apa-apa. Teme tak memberitahukannya padaku. Atau aku yang lupa ya? Hehehe..."

"Hah... Jangan membuatku khawatir ya." Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Sai.

Mata biruku langsung teralihkan ke arah sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke. Kaos putih dengan berlapis jaket hitam menjadi pakaiannya sekarang dan tak lupa sebuah tas travel kecil yang dibawanya. Selesai dia menutup pintu kayu itu, kakinya pun melangkah di koridor rumah ini melewatiku dan Sai begitu saja tanpa melihat, menyapa atau pun melirik. Sakit, sakit rasanya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dia yang semakin menjauh menuju runag tengah.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, iya?"

"Ayo kita antarkan yang lainnya dan juga... Sasuke." ujar Sai yang mendahuluiku berjalan.

"Iya, tapi aku belum-"

"Nanti saja. Aku juga belum mandi. Kita cuma mengantarkannya sampai pagar depan."

"Oh..."

Aku pun berjalan di samping Sai menuju pagar depan rumah ini. Semuanya sudah bersiap dengan barang-barang bawaannya. Mobil merah mungil itu pun sudah menanti dan terparkir di pinggir jalan. Satu hal yang kucari, dimana dia? Mata biruku pun mencoba untuk mencari-cari sosoknya.

"Dia ada di dalam mobil, Naruto." seru Sai memberitahuku. "Jangan berpikir negatif." lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat sosoknya yang sudah memasuki mobil Jazz merah itu.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu ya, Naruto, Sai." seru Gaara memelukku. Sang Hyuuga lagi-lagi memandangku dengan deathglare miliknya. Aku hanya menelan ludah saja.

"Hati-hati ya kalian semua."

"Ya, besok kami sudah pulang kok, tenang saja. Jaa, Naruto..."

"Jaa, Gaara. Eh, tunggu!" ujarku yang membuat langkah Gaara terhenti. Dia berdiri terdiam di tempatnya menunggu aku berbicara. "Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke ya. Terima kasih."

"Ya, pasti kusampaikan." serunya tersenyum padaku.

Neji sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan sedikit pemanasan perlahan-lahan mobil itu pun berjalan dan menjauhi kediaman yang menjadi kost-kostan ini.

"Huh! Dasar Teme tak sopan. Menyebalkan!"

"Begitulah dia." seru Sai padaku.

"Oh, ya, Sai. Kita cuma berdua saja ya di sini?" tanyaku menatap mata onyx Sai.

"Tentu,"

"Oh... Kakashi dan Iruka kemana? Tadi mereka juga sudah berdandan rapi."

"Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat yang di namakan surga. Jadi Naruto..." Sai menatapku seperti ada sesuatu yang... akh! Sulit untuk kujelaskan. Tapi yang jelas aku tak sendirian di rumah ini.

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Oh, no, no, no!!!

Sepertinya akan benar-benar ada adegan Lime buat SaiNaru... Hmm... Nggak tau jadinya nanti gimana. Aduh... *tepar* Maaph kaLau masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
